What is it about Deeks & Explosions!
by Bard15
Summary: A compilation of AU epi tags for all the eps where our accident prone detective gets caught in an explosion! If I've counted correctly, there are 10! Team based...absolutely no slash/densi or romance!
1. Chapter 1

_**Human Traffic**_

_**Episode tag**_

Summary: Because some of us would like to see more caring interactions between the entire team, and I personally hate all the "Densi" crap. After nearly being killed in an explosion then getting the crap beat out of him I'm not so sure our detective would walk away quite so unscathed. Mildly AU.

A/N: after nearly a 10 year absence I am posting again. I have an old account (adsh) with Sentinel and Diagnosis Murder stories. This story has been run through spell check a few times but not beta'd…so sorry for any glaring mistakes.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Callen hustled Scarli to the car while Kensi and Sam watched Deeks stalk off; Kensi in shock at the rage she had just witnessed in her new partner, while Sam's face held a look of grim concern.

"I…I think I should go after him…talk to him…." Kensi finally said.

Sam shook his head. "He needs a chance to cool off…wrap his head around all this."

"But he's…" Kensi didn't quite know how to put what she had just witnessed into words.

"He's confused and he's angry." Callen finished for her as he walked up to join the pair." He's got a lot to wrap his head around. His LAPD partner is dead and another cop he trusted set them both up and tried to kill him. "

"That's why he shouldn't be alone." Kensi argued. "He's not thinking straight…he might do something….he's just not himself right now…someone needs to watch out for him..."

"We've got his back Kens, but we gotta give the guy some space." Sam said.

"It's not just that…he's in pretty rough shape physically." Kensi pressed. "Lazik worked him over pretty good today and he hasn't even got checked out from the explosion yesterday."

"All right…I'll track him down." Callen conceded. "You and Sam get Scarli back to ops."

Though clearly not happy that it wasn't her to go after her partner, she was relieved that they weren't going to leave him alone with his misery.

"Fine." She huffed. "Get him checked out, even if you have to cuff him and drag him to the hospital."

Callen waved them off and pulled out his cell. "Eric, get me a fix on Deeks GPS."

In Ops, Eric pulled up the cell signals for the team and overlaid it on the city map.

"He's about two blocks from your location…at a bar called….wait, he's on the move." Eric reported. "He just exited the bar and now he's heading east."

"Thanks Eric." Callen said ending the call.

Callen took off in the direction of his wayward liaison officer and within a few minutes had the detective in his sight. The agent frowned in concern when he noticed that Deeks seemed to be wandering aimlessly, occasionally stumbling and reaching out to the nearest building to steady himself.

'Surely the detective couldn't have gotten stumbling drunk in just twenty minutes,' he thought to himself.

Callen ran to catch up with Deeks; reaching out to steady the man as the detective again stumbled. "Whoa, Deeks, I got'cha. What's the matter with you? Are you drunk?"

"Only had half a beer…" Deeks slurred, and then grimaced. "Didn't set well…."

Deeks suddenly doubled over with a groan of pain. "Don't feel to good…ah, god…something's wrong…."

"Deeks!" Callen exclaimed in alarm as Deeks stumbled from his loose grasp and fell to the pavement.

Callen had one hand pressed to Deeks chest trying to steady the man, who despite being propped up against the building was swaying; with his free hand he pulled out his cell and called ops once again.

"Eric, need an ambulance to this location. Deeks is down."

Callen didn't even wait for a response before he pocketed his phone and turned his attention to his injured teammate. "Okay Deeks, give me something to work with here; what's wrong?"

His face a tight mask of pain, Deeks managed to gasp out. "Don't know…hurt …all over … since the explosion; had this dull, heavy pain in my gut since… my run in with… Lazik…"

Deeks gave a shuddering groan as another spasm of pain shot through his abdomen, gasping to catch his breath as he let his head fall forward towards his chest.

"Hey, stay with me Deeks. " Callen cajoled. "Ambulance is on the way."

"Okay." Deeks huffed out before tilting sideways unconscious.

"Damn." Callen cursed, grabbing the detective and holding him steady.

An annoying beeping noise roused Deeks from a deep sleep and he reached out to his nightstand to turn off the annoying alarm and was surprised when his hand did not make contact with his alarm clock.

"Wha…goin' on? Where…." Marty pried his heavy eyes open and tried to take in his surroundings.

"Well, look who has decided to join the land of the living." Sam commented, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"What?" Deeks croaked out as his eyes focused. "I'm in the hospital?"

"That you are Mr. Deeks." Hetty said, coming into his line of sight. "And I'll kindly ask you to refrain from scaring us like that again."

"Uh, okay…what happened?" the detective asked in confusion.

"Deeks, you're awake!" a voice exclaimed from the open doorway.

"Kensi? Callen?" Deeks acknowledged the two new comers.

Coming to his bedside, Kensi asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused." He replied. "How did I get here? What happened? I remember…I remember takin' down Scarli…I took off down the street…."

"You collapsed." Hetty supplied. "Apparently, when the explosion threw you against the pavement it caused a small nick to your spleen…and your altercation with Lazik tore it open."

Deeks raised an eyebrow in surprise at the news.

"You've been bleeding internally for over twenty four hours." Sam said pointedly. "You're lucky you're not dead."

"But the doc said you're gonna be fine." Callen interjected.

"So when do I get outa here?" Deeks huffed.

"In a few days," Kensi answered.

"A few days!" Deeks groused.

"And not a minute sooner detective." Hetty warned. "Besides the surgery needed to control your internal bleeding you also sustained a concussion and a few cracked ribs."

"Now you wanna explain why you did something so stupid?" Sam asked as he moved to stand beside the bed.

"What'd I do? I didn't know I had a ruptured spleen!" Deeks huffed out defensively.

"It's not about your lack of getting proper medical care; although we will come back to that point later." Callen stated. "It's about you going to a meet without backup…we only knew you were in that warehouse when Eric ID'd your car in the lot."

"In case you've forgotten my back up was murdered by that bastard." Deeks said angrily, attempting to rise up out of his bed.

The pain was instantaneous and took his breathe away. He grabbed at his side and fell back into his bed, his voice tight with pain. "I was not about to let him get away with that."

"And what do you call us?" Kensi asked, waving her hand around the room at the other agents. "Why didn't you call us when Lazik contacted you?"

The injured detective looked confused and surprised by the question. "It was an LAPD op…nothing to do NCIS."

"Yet you asked for my help Mr. Deeks?" Hetty said questioningly.

"I just didn't want them to shut down the op before I could get what I needed to nail Lazik." Marty said with a shrug.

"You thought we'd just leave you to finish an op with no backup whatsoever? With Traynor dead your LAPD backup was nonexistent." Hetty interjected. "We are not in the habit of leaving our agents out in the cold Mr. Deeks."

"I'm not an agent."

"You are one of us Mr. Deeks…you may not have agent status but you do the job of an agent on this team." Hetty said pointedly.

"Do something stupid like that again and your beat down will come from the home team." Sam groused.

Deeks eyed the team curiously for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Okay, I get it. I guess I'm just used to going it alone….deep cover doesn't afford much chance of back up."

"That way of thinking ends as of this moment young man." Hetty said tartly, wagging a finger at him.

Deeks raised a wary eyebrow at the diminutive woman causing the others to chuckle quietly, "Yes, ma'am!"

The detective was saved from additional scolding when the door opened and the doctor came into the room. "Ah, detective Deeks, good to see you awake; let's see how you're doing."

Coming to his patient's bed side he scanned the now familiar faces in the room and sighed. "Now that you've seen your man awake can I get you to step out in the hall and give my patient some privacy please? Or better yet finally go home and get some rest yourselves."

"We'll be right outside doctor." Hetty said as she shooed everyone to the hallway.

Deeks and the doctor watched the agents file out of the room; the doctor taking note of his patients odd expression.

"Something on your mind?" the doctor asked.

"Just trying to put it all together," Deeks said with a pained sigh. "It's all kind of fuzzy."

"Well, let's see if I can fill in some gaps." The doctor said. "You were brought in two days ago with a ruptured spleen, cracked ribs and a rather severe concussion…quite frankly I don't know how you were up and walking around…"

"Wait! I've been here for two days." Deeks exclaimed.

"And so have your friends. They've been here at the hospital the whole time." The doctor said as he began checking over his patient, continuing his monologue. "They have been driving my staff crazy, totally disregarding visiting hours, claiming they had to be here as a protection detail…questioning every procedure we've performed…"

Noting the odd, surprised look on his patients face, the doctor asked, "That surprises you? They seem like good people. Why would you be surprised that they want to be here for you, I thought you were part of their team?"

Deeks just shrugged, his eyes never leaving the door the NCIS team had walked through. "They are good people…but we're just colleagues…only worked with them a few times; this is the first time I've actually seen them in over three months…."

"Well they certainly seem to consider you a part of their team." The doctor said, adding, "Things are looking good. No fever and the incision site is looking good, no sign of infection. Shall I have them step back in now."

Deeks smiled. "Like I could keep them out, even if I wanted to."

The doctor returned his smile. "I believe you're right."

###############################################

The doctor stepped out in the hall.

"How is Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked expectantly.

"He's fine. The stitches are holding. The incision site is clean and free of infection. If all goes well he should be discharged in a couple of days, providing he takes it easy for a couple of weeks." The doctor reported.

"Have no fear of that doctor." The diminutive woman said forcefully. "He will be following doctors' orders to the letter."

The doctor gave a smile. "I do believe he will at that."

"Thanks for everything doc." Callen said.

"You're quite welcome." The doctor said, shaking the young man's hand. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got to finish my rounds."

When they entered the room they found Deeks staring out the window.

"The doctor says you're going to be all right…should get out of here in a few days if you behave." Kensi said going to sit at the corner of his bed.

He looked at the team curiously for a moment before asking, "Am I in any danger?"

"Danger, how so, Mr. Deeks," Hetty asked. "The doctor said you were healing nicely."

"Not with the injuries; I mean, with the case…am I in some kind of danger?" Deeks asked.

"Nope, case is closed and airtight against Scarli." Callen offered.

"So why are you all here?" he asked pointedly.

"Why wouldn't we be here?" Kensi asked, exchanging confused looks with her teammates.

"Doc says you've all been here for the last two days, claiming it was for a protection detail…but the case is closed?" Deeks pressed.

"Ah, that…well, it was the only way the doc would let us stay." Sam said.

Deeks furrowed his brow in confusion. "So I don't need a detail?"

"No, sorry if we gave you the impression that you were in danger?" Hetty said.

Shaking his head, Marty asked, "So why are you here?"

The team exchanged looks before Sam said. "You are a pain in the ass but you're our pain in the ass Deeks."

"You ever go off on your own again; you and me, we will be having words." Callen offered.

"You're my partner…where else would I be?" Kensi added.

Deeks looked at each NCIS member in surprise before turning to a smiling Hetty. "It's called a team Mr. Deeks…get used to it, you belong to us now and when one is down it affects us all."

Looking around the room at her agents she asked. "Is there a problem with that?"

Everyone shook their heads at the question before all eyes settled back on the man in the bed, waiting for his response.

His eyes trailed over the team before a small smile crossed his face. "No, Hetty, it's not a problem at all."

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

"BORDERLAND"

AU Episode Tag

"Sam? Kensi," Called worriedly called out to his team.

Sam came into his view the same time Kensi rolled from the truck, easing his worry until he heard Kensi gasp, "Deeks!"

The other two agents followed her line of sight to the flaming trailer.

"Oh, god, Deeks!" Kensi yelled heading towards the wrecked trailer.

"Kensi," Callen questioned as he and Sam fell in with her.

"Deeks was drawing their fire while I tried to hotwire the truck...they had a grenade launcher..." she said as way of explanation.

"He was near the trailer when it was hit?" Sam questioned in concern.

As they headed toward the destroyed and still burning trailer, Deeks stumbled out from behind the wreckage, muttering loudly, "Yeah, I'm fine too if anyone cares..."

"You're not dead," Kensi exclaimed, rushing up to him.

Eyes rising in surprise, he asked, "You thought I was dead?"

"I saw you duck behind the trailer right before it was hit...what was I supposed to think," Kensi shot back, still eyeing the detective critically; noting his glassy eyes and extremely pale complexion despite being out in the sun all day. "You sure you're okay..."

He smiled cheekily, "I'm not dead...I'd say that's good..."

Shaking his head Sam grabbed Deeks arm and turned the detective to face him, "Not dead does not mean alright. You're pupils are blown...you have a concussion at least."

"I'm just peachy, I'm not dead," Deeks said airily, trying to pull from Sam's grasp only to lose his balance and stumble to his knees with a loud gasp. "Ooww, that hurts..."

Sam kept a hold of the detective and followed him to the ground. "Deeks, look at me...are you hurt anywhere else?"

Callen took a few steps around the two men, eyeing the detective for other injuries when he suddenly dropped down beside the two; one hand grasping Deeks' arm while the other went to his back. "Kensi, get the medics...now..."

His tone left no room for hesitation and she quickly went in search of the medic sent to tend to the injured marines.

"What is it G., "Sam asked.

Callen held up a bloody hand, "His back...he's bleeding out ...looks like a piece of shrapnel in his lower back."

Blood loss and a concussion making him steadily more incoherent, Deeks' squirmed in Sam's grip trying to get a look at his injuries, "What, shrapnel...really? Wait, is that blood...is that my blood...uhm, wow, that's a whole lot of blood..."

"Deeks, stay still. Stay with me...look at me," Sam commanded, giving the injured man a gentle shake.

Deeks turned glazed eyes to meet Sam's worried ones, "Hey Sam...I...I don't feel so good..."

With that the detective slumped forward, unconscious.

"Kensi, where's that medic." Callen yelled.

"So how is my agent?" Hetty demanded of the doctor several hours later.

"Stable. The surgery went smoothly and we were able to remove the piece of metal from Mr. Deeks lower back...it missed his kidneys, so that is a plus. He also has a severe concussion, three cracked ribs and first and second degree burns across his back and shoulders, along with the plethora of cuts and abrasions to be expected from being caught so near an explosion." The doc reported. "All things considered he is doing well. We are keeping him in ICU for the next 24 hours as a precaution. He's on antibiotics and some heavy duty pain meds; he'll be out for the next 10 hours at least."

Realizing his subtle dismissal was going to go unheeded the doctor sighed and said, "But you want to see him anyway."

They stood outside the ICU bay, getting their first look at their liaison officer since he had been airlifted to the hospital hours before. His bed was raised to a near ninety degree angle to fight off pneumonia and ease the pressure on his back and shoulders. The cuts and abrasions stood out harshly against his pale skin, and an oxygen mask covered his face.

The sight of the injured man sparked unpleasant memories for Sam, Hetty and Kensi as they flashed back to another time, when another team mate was surrounded by an equally vast array of life-saving machinery, fighting for his life; while Callen merely thought back to his own tough road to recovery, his hand unconsciously rubbing across his chest.

They stood there for some time, each lost in their own thoughts, before Hetty said, "The doctors seem assured he will make a full recovery...so it is time to look to your selves; it has been a long, difficult day, so I suggest you all go home—get some rest..."

"No, he shouldn't wake up alone..." Kensi said.

"I have no intention of leaving him to awake on his own Miss Blye...I will be staying with Mr. Deeks this evening." Hetty said.

"But Hetty...he's my partner." Kensi started to protest.

"Yes, and he is going to need you rested to help him through the next several weeks...go, take care of yourself now—get some rest and come back in the morning to be here for your partner." Hetty replied, her tone indicating the discussion was closed. "And besides, there are still some loose ends to this case that need taken care of."

"Wexler," Sam said.

"I want him picked up first thing in the morning," Hetty said.

She watched as the team grudgingly made their way down the hall to the elevators and boarded before turning back to the injured detective's room.

Hetty was dozing in the recliner when Callen crept into the room near dawn the next morning.

"Mr. Callen," Hetty said quietly, her eyes going to the clock on the wall. "It's still early."

"I slept all I'm going to," he replied, handing her a cup of tea. "How is he?"

"Still the same...he seemed to rest peacefully through the night," Hetty reported. "They think he should start coming around on his own later today."

Callen just nodded at the news. "I've got things covered for now, and I'm sure Kensi will be here in a few hours; time for you to take your own advice and go get some rest."

"When Ms. Blye gets here you and Mr. Hanna can go pick up Wexler." Hetty said as she gathered her belongings. "I'll see you later at ops."

Callen nodded and watched Hetty leave before settling in the vacated chair, opening his morning paper and sipping his coffee.

After about twenty minutes he heard a change in the cadence of the heart monitor and looked over to see Deeks beginning to wake.

Moving to stand by the Detectives bedside, Callen said quietly, "Deeks?"

Deeks fought to open his eyes and gave a wince when he tried to take in a deep breath. He looked at Callen in confusion, before his eyes played over the rest of the room.

"Hospital...," Deeks questioned in a hoarse whisper.

"You got a little too up close and personal with a grenade launcher." Callen said with a smirk, adding more seriously, "Kensi said you were drawing their fire when the trailer behind you exploded."

Deeks eyes went wide in panic, "Kensi...the marines..."

"They're all fine...bad guys will be all rounded up by the end of the day," Callen assured the detective.

Deeks gave a relieved sigh as he closed his eyes and nodded.

The detective's eyes snapped back open when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked at Callen expectantly.

"You did good out there...facing a grenade launcher is not exactly standard on an LAPD op, but you keep it together out there..." Callen trailed off, suddenly hoping Deeks was not misunderstanding the intent of his praise.

Deeks studied Callen for a moment, sensing the sincerity in his words, and reached up to move his oxygen mask to one side to comment cheekily, "Well, next time it will so be someone else's turn to draw fire from the grenade launching psychopaths."

Smirking, Callen replied, "Next time, huh. Take it that means you plan on sticking around for a while?"

"What? Leave—and miss all this fun...never!" Deeks said with a flourish around the room. "So when do I get outa' here?"

Callen just smirked and shook his head. "Gee, you just woke up from major surgery after being caught in an explosion...you haven't even been moved from ICU yet—what do you think?"

Deeks just groaned, asking, "So, what's the damage?"

"Concussion, cracked ribs, and surgery to remove the piece of metal from your back," Callen said. "Plus some minor burns on your back and shoulders from the explosion."

"I am so never going in the desert again," Deeks groused.

Callen just smirked, "I'm sure Hetty will agree."

A/N I'm having a rough time with finding a suitable ending point to these little tags...I want team bonding and friendship without being mushy!


	3. Chapter 3

"Deliverance"

AU Episode Tag

The explosion rocked the area, filling the two senior agents with dread...

"Deeks, report," Callen called over the earwig, "Deeks do you copy, what's your status...Deeks..."

Sam and Callen exchanged grim looks before Sam said, "I got this guy...go..."

Callen nodded and took off in the direction of the explosion, calling Eric as he went. "Eric, you have eyes anywhere...we can't raise Deeks..."

'I've got them Callen...North side...they both made it clear of the explosion but...Callen, they're both down...they're not moving..." Eric reported worriedly.

"Call the paramedics..." Callen ordered.

Despite his worry, Callen approached the area cautiously, unaware if any of the suspects were still in the area.

"Anything G.," Sam asked.

"I'm approaching the area...I have eyes on them, they're both down..." Callen said tightly.

Callen quickly make it to his downed team mates and began assessing their injuries. Kensi was haphazardly lying across the detective and gave a small moan when Callen brushed her hair aside to check for a pulse. "Kensi, Kensi, can you hear me?"

Giving another groan, Kensi rolled away from Callen and off Deeks, her eyes fluttering open.

"Kens..." Callen questioned again, "You with me?"

When she turned to look at Callen, her eyes also passed over her partner.

"Deeks," she gasped and attempted to get to him.

"Hold up...stay still, paramedics are on their way." Callen said, quickly moving to kneel between the two.

"Is he..."

Callen reached over to feel for a pulse, noting the blood pooling on the pavement under the detectives head, "He's alive...looks like he cracked his head on the concrete."

"He did it...the lasers, they were everywhere, but he did it..." Kensi was rambling, "we couldn't deflect the last few...he pulled me out...god, is he alright...we landed hard..."

"Ken's, calm down...you're hurt too...the paramedics are on the way," Callen ordered gently.

Kensi squeezed her eyes shut tightly, trying to stop the tears of pain and worry, from escaping. Opening her eyes a few moments later she reached over to her partner, and understanding her need, Callen put Deeks hand in hers.

Giving the injured man's hand a squeeze she whispered, "Hang in there partner...just hang on."

Not able to do anything more than monitor his two fallen agents, Callen simply offered silent support to Kensi until the paramedics, led by Sam, arrived a few moments later.

Moving out of the way to allow the paramedics room to work, Callen stepped back to his partner.

"How are they," Sam asked pointedly.

"Kensi is conscious, doesn't appear to have any serious injuries; Deeks hasn't regained consciousness...probably has a concussion," Callen reported grimly, pointing to the blood around Deeks head.

Sam just nodded, never taking his eyes off his two downed team mates and the paramedics tending to them.

"The suspects..." Callen asked.

"LAPD has them for now...we'll take them to the boathouse later," Sam reported.

Though insisting she was fine, Hetty none-the-less insisted the agent get checked out thoroughly at the hospital. Following the gurney carrying Deeks, Sam and Callen helped Kensi walk to the waiting ambulance.

"We'll meet you there," Callen told Kensi before closing the ambulance door.

Kensi would only tolerate a cursory exam by the ER attending and was soon out in the waiting area with Sam and Callen.

"What is taking so long," Kensi grumbled.

"When they have something they'll tell us...he needed x-rays, the doc said they were considering an MRI because of how hard his head hit the pavement," Sam explained. "We want them to be thorough."

"But why does it have to take so long," Kensi groused.

Sam just shook his head and rolled his eyes in mild amusement at Kensi's grumbling.

"Anything," Callen asked as he entered the waiting area and handed each one a coffee.

"Nothing yet, G, but it's only been a couple of hours," Sam reported.

Another hour passed before the bay doors opened and a doctor called, "Family of Marty Deeks."

"That'd be us," Callen said with a wave.

The doctor looked surprised by the three people who approached him. "Are you Mr. Deeks family?"

"Yes, we are," Sam said pointedly. "Agents Blye, Callen and Hanna; Deeks is one of ours."

"Agents," the doctor questioned.

"Yes, how's our man doc," Callen said.

The doctor looked like he was going to protest but thought better of it, "Mr. Deeks is going to be alright. He did suffer a severe concussion and needed about eight stitches to close a gash on the back of his head, but the MRI came back negative on any bleeds or swelling. He also sustained a few cracked ribs and a lot of deep bruising on his back."

"Can we see him now," Kensi demanded.

"They are settling him in a room as we speak, someone will come and take you to his room shortly. We will probably keep him for a couple of days to monitor the concussion." The doctor said.

"Thanks doc," Sam said, reaching out to shake the doctor's hand.

"You're very welcome...someone will be down to get you in twenty or thirty minutes," the doctor said, returning the handshake, "If you have any more questions just have me paged."

Sam and Callen nodded, while Kensi's eyes were already watching the elevator.

They entered the darkened room quietly to see Deeks lying on a bed that was raised to a slight angle to help take pressure off his injured ribs. Besides the standard IV line and heart monitor, the room was free of medical equipment.

Deeks opened his eyes and turned towards the door when it opened and smiled when he saw Kensi.

"You're okay," he whispered hoarsely.

"I'm fine," she answered quietly coming up to his bed, "you're the one that bounced on the pavement,"

"I'm good..." he said, "When do I get outa' here?"

"Not so fast...doc says you got some cracked ribs and a hefty concussion; you won't be goin' anywhere for a couple of days at least," Sam warned the detective.

"Couple of days...really; come on...get me out of here," Deeks whined.

"Nope, not until the doctor's say you're ready," Kensi ordered.

Deeks just pouted, "How come I'm stuck in here and you're not...are you sure you're okay," Deeks asked, looking at Sam and Callen, "What's she hiding from me?"

"She's fine...really...just cuts and bruises from flying debris...she had something soft and fluffy to land on after all..." Sam said with a smile.

"What...soft and fluffy...what'd she land on," Deeks asked in confusion, certainly not remembering anything soft and fluffy about his forceful contact with the concrete.

"You," Callen said with a smirk.

"What...me...Kensi landed on me," Deeks said, getting a mischievous glint in his eye. "So you like being on top; we should try that out again when I'm awake to enjoy it."

"Deeks," Kensi yelped, hitting him lightly on the shoulder, while Sam and Callen just laughed.

"Ow, injured already..." Deeks grumbled, making a show of rubbing his arm where Kensi hit him

"Oh, yeah, you're gonna be just fine...unless Kensi kills you first, that is," Callen said.

With his mischievous grin still plastered on his face he said, "Naw, kill me...no, she loves me."

Kensi just huffed in frustration at her partners antics, causing Sam and Callen to chuckle again, "Go easy on him Ken's, his eyes are rolling in two different directions; they must have him on some really good drugs."

The door opened to the room and a nurse stepped in, "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over now."

"What, no...I want to stay," Kensi protested.

"Kens, no...you've been through a lot today too, you need to go home and rest..." Deeks protested before the nurse could.

"But I want to be here for you..." she protested.

"And do what...watch me sleep; which, by the way, is just creepy—watching someone sleep." Deeks explained.

Seeing his stubborn partner about to argue, Deeks turned to Sam and Callen, "Help me out here guys; take her home, make sure she gets some rest."

"He's right Kens, you both need to rest up," Callen said, adding, "You can come back first thing in the morning."

Kensi sighed in frustration but acquiesced, "Fine, I'll go, but I'll be back first thing in the morning."

With a tired smile, Deeks replied, "Lookin' forward to it sunshine."

Deeks woke with a start, sensing another presence, his eyes quickly scanned the dim room; soon coming to rest on the diminutive woman sitting in a corner chairs. "Hetty?"

"Mr. Deeks, I'm glad you are going to be alright." The woman said with a small smile.

"Doc said I can get out of here in a day or so..." Deeks reported.

Hetty just eyed the detective for a few moments, causing Deeks to squirm in discomfort. "Uh, something wrong Hetty?"

"Not at all...your ingenuity and quick thinking shall never cease to amaze me," Hetty said with a smile. "Agent Blye gave me a preliminary report of what went on at the stadium..."

Deeks just shrugged, not sure what to say, "I had to get her out of there..."

Hetty just nodded knowingly, "And you do know that this was none of your fault; Agent Blye made a judgment call to defuse a potentially deadly situation to save not only her life but the life of her partner."

Deeks refused to look Hetty in the eye. "It shouldn't have happened...I shouldn't have let them take her..."

"What exactly could you have done differently...Kensi said you tried to offer yourself up in her place; and they had the advantage of superior firepower," Hetty asked. "You survived, your partner survived and the case was solved; all in all, I think the operation was a success."

Deeks sighed heavily. "I'm not sure I'm cut out for all this cloak and dagger stuff...on the streets the lines aren't so blurred...you know who the good guys and what the bad guys want...money and power—the good guys want to stop them; this spy stuff is out of my league."

"Nonsense, you performed you job admirably" Hetty insisted.

"Kensi almost died out there..." Marty said angrily.

"But she didn't...because her partner knew how to save her," Hetty replied.

"Knew what I was doing," Marty scoffed, "I had no idea what the hell I was doing...I just knew I had to get her out of there."

"You must have done something right; your partner is home safe and sound because of you...that's a win in my book." Hetty said. "This job, your job at LAPD, they don't come with guarantees Mr. Deeks...any mission you come back from is a win and you have to expect some bumps and bruises along the way."

The detective snorted and waved around the room, "Well those I seem to have plenty of at the moment,"

Hetty got up from the chair and came to the side of the bed, resting a hand on the detectives shoulder. "You did do good out there...you did what you had to do to get you partner out alive and finish the case...that's a win in anybody's book; and I won't have you selling yourself short—you're a good detective...and you're catching on the 'cloak and dagger' stuff quite admirably."

Deeks just huffed, "Thanks Hetty."

"You get some rest...we need you back," with another pat on his shoulder, Hetty turned and left the room.

He couldn't help the small smile that played across his face as he watched the woman leave. Hetty was right; their line of work offered no guarantees...but today had ultimately been a day to put in the win column. With a tired sigh he closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

A/N Had a heck of a time trying to end this thing...so if it seems abrupt...sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

" **BACKSTOPPED"**

**AU Epi Tag**

Summary: let's see what I can do to Sam and Deeks in this one. I thought seeing them paired up in the episode was hilarious; and Kensi trying to 'bond' with Callen had its moments too!

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS **

Deeks and Sam made their way cautiously around the sides of the house, each carefully peering into the backyard.

Making eye contact and giving each other a nod, they slowly stepped into the back yard, guns drawn. The only place the suspect had left to go was an old shed at the back of the yard.

There was a small window on either side of the shed and each agent took a side and peered into the small room, the suspect was standing over a device with a confused look on his face that suddenly turned to fear. As he made for the door the detective and the agent hurried to the front of the shed to apprehend the man before he could flee the yard.

Whether the size of the shed, the relative sped of the runners or just plain bad luck on Deeks part...the detective came up the shed door the same time the suspect flung it open, hitting the unsuspecting detective with the full force of its impact.

Deeks slid down the wall of the shed, momentarily stunned. The suspect, in his panicked haste, didn't notice the door bouncing back and continued to run; only being stopped by Sam's harsh command, "Federal Agent, halt."

The suspect turned in surprise, pointing back towards the shed and uttering one panicked word, "Bomb!"

Sam didn't need to second guess the validity of the suspect's statement, he'd seen the device sitting on the table and the man's panic was clear.

He was about to call out a warning to the detective and hustle the suspect to a safer distance when a groan behind him got his attention, he turned quickly to see Deeks rising unsteadily, shaking his head and holding a hand to a bleeding gash on his head.

"Deeks," Sam exclaimed, running the few feet that separated them.

"Hurry man, its set for less than sixty seconds," the suspect cajoled the two men, backpedaling to put more distance between him-self and the shed.

"Up and at em' Deeks, gotta' get out of the blast zone," Sam said, pulling the dazed detective up bodily and half dragging, half carrying the man to a safer distance.

The blast, several seconds later, knocked both men off their feet and tossed them forward several yards to land hard.

His SEAL training reflexively kicking in, Sam quickly shook off the blast effects and did a visual sweep of the perimeter: assessing the situation and planning his next move without much conscious thought.

His first duty was to assess any immediate threats to himself and his partner, the burning shed seemed contained to the yard and not likely to spread; the next threat would be the suspect, who Sam found was just standing glassy eyed, near the house, staring at the fire.

Sam pulled himself up to a seated position and glared at the suspect, "You...don't move."

The man just nodded.

Satisfied that the suspect wasn't going to attempt to flee he then turned his full attentions to the downed detective who had yet to stir; the crack to the head and the concussive force of the blast knocking the detective completely out.

Sam gently turned the detective to his back and began a cursory exam of his injuries before calling into Eric for backup.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

The fire department and paramedics were already on- scene when Callen and Kensi pulled up to the house. They quickly vacated the car in search of their respective partners.

A quick scan of the area, and the two newly arrived agents made their way to an ambulance.

"What happened," Callen demanded, as he looked over the two men.

"BOOM," Deeks said loudly, giving them a lopsided grin and waving his arms wide, making it difficult for the EMT to bandage the man's head.

Kensi and Callen exchanged confused looks, while Sam, who was sitting on the back of the ambulance at the foot of the gurney, just gave Deeks foot a gentle shake, "Deeks, that's enough...settle down and let the paramedic look at your head."

Deeks, who was propped up on the gurney, gave Sam a pout but stopped moving around so the EMT could finish his job.

"Deeks," Kensi said with worry, "Sam what's wrong with him?"

Sam gave a tight smile, "Good drugs, he took a nasty crack to his head."

"He gonna be alright," Callen asked with some uncertainty.

"Yeah, he'll be fine."

"What about you," Callen pressed, giving his partner a critical eye.

"I'm fine G, I'm not the one that got cracked in the head with the shed door..." Sam groused.

"Yeah, but you did get caught in an explosion," Callen pointed out.

"Hi Kensi, Hi Callen, I think I got a boo-boo, they wanna take pictures" Deeks suddenly interjected, waving happily to the team

The three agents just looked at the loopy detective then at the paramedic treating him, "The hit to the head and the pain meds we gave him are making him a little out of it...we need to take him in and check on the concussion, he was out for more than ten minutes; and the doc will probably want to put stitches in."

"Go with him to the hospital and brief Hunter, we've got the scene," Callen said to Kensi, who was already moving to get into the back of the ambulance.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Deeks was back with the team the following afternoon, sporting a large, mottled bruise and several butterfly bandages on his forehead.

"You sure you're alright to be here, thought the doctor's wanted to keep you," Sam questioned the detective, coming to stand in front of him and gently taking his chin to look him over.

Deeks pulled away, "I'm fine, just a bit of a headache; didn't even get stitches, just a few butterflies."

"But you were out for almost ten minutes...what'd the doctors say about a concussion..." Sam continued, firmly in what Callen jokingly referred to his 'mother hen mode'.

"It was more from the blast concussion, not because of the head wound...I'm fine, really..." Deeks tried to placate the insistent man, looking to Callen for help with his partner.

Callen just smirked at the exasperated detective, raising an eyebrow that seemed to communicate several things at once: 'See what I put up with and better you than me.'

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Hunter did not question the team when they left ops with their 'original' partners.

The op was progressing according to plan, Sam and Red were in place with the suspect inside the bar, until the phone call.

Sam knew something was up when one of the men headed towards the door. "What's up?"

"Just keep working," the man demanded.

Sam and Red exchanged glances as Sam went back to 'arming'/'disarming' the bomb.

The man came back and informed his boss the streets were suddenly being cleared and two plus two clicked in the suspects head...then the op went to hell...

The team rushed into the bar from several locations to find that Sam had most of the area secured.

"Sam, the bombs," Callen questioned.

Sam looked over to the bomb he had managed to deactivate but saw the red light turn green. "He's activating the others...move...move...move..."

The agents wasted no time, turning towards the nearest exit.

Sam had just cleared the bottom step when the blast knocked them all off their feet to land several feet into the courtyard.

Kensi, being the farthest from the blast was first to recover. "Deeks," she said, giving her partner a little shake and was rewarded with a groan.

"Again...really..." Deeks complained, moving to put his head in his hands.

A groan to their left got their attention, and a moment later Callen raised his head up to look over towards them, "You two alright?"

"Fine," Kensi said, already moving to sit up.

"Just peachy," Deeks groaned, his forehead resting in his hands, "How 'bout you big guy...you alright Sam?"

When no answer was immediately forthcoming, Deeks looked up and met Callen's equally concerned eyes before turning back to the unmoving agent, watching as Callen sat up and put his hands on Sam's shoulders and gently turn him over, "Sam? Sam..."

Kensi reached for her phone to call it in while Deeks slowly levered himself up and moved to the two agents, "How is he?"

"Looks like a bump to the head, he took the brunt of the blast..." Callen reported, looking over at Deeks critically.

"Hey, I'm fine...I'm not the one unconscious this time."

By the time the paramedics arrived Sam was conscious and grumbling that he didn't need to go the hospital, but was over ruled by Hetty, who had returned to ops when she was informed that her agents were (again) injured.

"Don't worry Mr. Hannah, you won't be alone...I believe your partner needs to be checked out also..." Hetty said.

"What, no, I'm fine Hetty," Callen interjected quickly.

"Not you Mr. Callen, I'm referring to Mr. Deeks," Hetty said, "Two explosions in two days...that must be some kind of record for someone not in an active war zone."

"But Hetty I'm fine really...no blood, broken bones, loss of consciousness or anything..." Deeks said quickly.

"Who signed himself out AMA...no, Mr. Deeks, you're going back to the hospital..." Hetty said pointedly.

Sam looked over at Deeks who had the good graces to look ashamed, "What, oh, so you lied to me...you are so in for it...you are going to follow the doctor's orders to the letter this time...if I have to tie you to the bed myself...you're even worse than Callen, you know that...and that boy is a handful..."

Kensi and Callen exchanged amused looks at Deeks pout while Sam continued his exasperated rant towards his 'wayward partner' as they loaded them into separate ambulances.

Callen looked over at Kensi with a smirk, "How about a drink or two 'partner' before we go rescue those two from each other...and for the record my favorite is an omelet."

Kensi smiled and said, "I like donuts."

Callen just laughed as he followed her to the car, "Not fair, everybody already knows about your sugar habit."

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

A/N: ended up more a team-tag than a Deeks one, but that's just the way the story took itself. Sorry, I was too lazy to look up the 'bad guys' names or what it was that Kensi asked Callen when they were partnered up ( I remember she asked him what his favorite "something" was...I know it was something innocuous, so I just chose food)

A/N: I also know that paramedics would not likely give a pain med to someone with a concussion while on scene, but I needed that bit of creative license for the partner bonding of the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Job**

Au epi tag/missing scene

A/N: thanks to everyone who is following this set of AU one shots...they've all been relatively easy so far as they have been tags for the end of the episodes...now we're getting into the hard ones where the explosions happen in the middle: and as I am too lazy to re-write the entire epi as an AU (cause actually I hated this ep., too much Kensi) I'm honestly not sure where I can go with this one, so this is kinda more like a _'missing scene'_ of sorts between the explosion and when we see the them investigating the area after the fire is out. ...so let's see where the 'muse' leads us...

ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la

The three men were scaling the rocky hill behind King's estate, about a hundred yards from the rear (pool) entrance, when an explosion knocked them off their feet; each man rolling to dodge the fiery debris raining down around them.

"What the hell," Deeks exclaimed, as he rolled to avoid a rather large piece of burning wood landing near him, he could vaguely make out Sam's tense voice demanding a status update on Kensi from Eric.

"Kensi," he huffed out in growing horror as he scrambled to his feet, seeing the fire raging in the location that last held his partner, he began to frantically make his way the rest of the way up the slope, yelling for his partner, "Kensi...Kensi..."

Adrenalin and fear are powerful motivators and it wasn't until Deeks stopped short at the perimeter of the blaze that Sam and Callen were able to catch up with him.

The all stood, momentarily stunned by the devastation and heat of the blaze before Deeks let out a soft, pained cry for his partner that turned to fear driven shouts as he started towards the blaze, "Kensi? Kensi...KENSI..."

Deeks was nearly pulled off his feet when hands came down firmly on his shoulders and he lashed out blindly against them, only for the arms to suddenly wrap around his waist, pinning his arms to his sides, "Let go of me...Kensi's in there...let go..."

Grabbing the distraught man tighter, Sam whispered hoarsely, "Stop, just stop; no one could have survived that..."

"No...let go, we've got to help her..." Deeks yelled as he continued to struggle in Sam's grasp, "Kensi...Kensi..."

Sam exchanged a grim, pained look with Callen.

"Fire and Rescue are en route; bomb squad to...in case King left us any more surprises." Callen reported quietly, his eyes going back to the blaze.

The fire was contained mostly to the pool house and was already showing signs of waning as it had consumed all the available fuel in its reach.

"We need to look around, see if King left anything behind; let us know his next move," Callen commented.

Sam and Callen again exchanged worried looks before looking to Deeks, who had grown still in Sam's grasp, his eyes never leaving the blaze.

"Deeks, you with us now...if I let you go are you gonna sit tight and not do anything stupid," Sam asked.

Deeks just nodded slowly, and Sam cautiously released his hold; he started to take a step forward but was stopped by Callen's hand splayed across his chest. "You up for this; do you wanna sit this one out...Sam and I can do the search?"

Deeks seemed to finally shake himself from his stupor and looked pointedly at Callen, "No, I'm good...if there's...if there's a chance she's alive..."

The house and perimeter search turned up nothing of value and fire and rescue were pulling up as they exited the house. The three men could do little but watch as the fire was put out.

...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...

Twenty- five minutes later the area was deemed safe by the bomb and fire squads.

"There are still a few hot spots, but it's safe enough to begin your investigation," the fire chief reported.

Deeks didn't need to be told twice and began frantically digging through the ruins of the pool house, not noticing the burns he was receiving from the still smoldering ruins.

"Deeks hold up...slow down..." Sam warned, grabbing the detective's arm, only for Deeks to shrug him off violently.

"NO, I've already waited...I gotta know...gotta find her..." Deeks said tightly.

"We will...we all want to find her," Sam said pointedly.

A shout from across the way got their attention as a CSI crouched down and moved a few pieces of debris, "Got a body."

Deeks quickly clambered over the debris to get a look; he needed to know, but at the same time terrified to see the body. He took a deep, steadying breath and bent down across from the CSI, who looked up at the detective. "It's female..."

Giving the corpse a pained but critical eye, Deeks let out a sigh of guilty relief when he saw what was left of the silver bracelets on the corpses' wrist

The detective looked up at the two agents who had made their way to him and gave a grim smile, "its Patricia Dunne, recognize the bracelets."

The teams continued to scour the ruins for another forty-minutes, coming across two more bodies...both male.

"So she's not here...but if she didn't get caught in the blast where the hell is she," Deeks ground out angrily as he paced by the pool.

"King told Dunne he had one more job...a job he must need Kensi for...if they were in the water they could have survived the blast..." Callen surmised as he stared at the water.

A CSI approached the three men, "Found this a little ways over there...it's in pretty bad shape but maybe your people can get something off of it."

The man handed a mangled computer to Callen before turning back to his duties.

"Looks like a lost cause," Sam commented.

"It's all we got," Callen responded, turning the wrecked computer over in his hands.

"What are we waiting for...let's get it to Eric." Deeks ordered, grabbing the computer and heading toward his car.

...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...

In the end it wasn't hard to piece together King's target...and the three men found themselves back in the military warehouse waiting for King...and Kensi.

Eric kept them informed from ops of King's movements as the camera's picked up the thief as he entered the premises and made his way to the crate...waiting for King to have the jade statue in his possession before making their move.

"Federal agents, freeze." Callen shouted, as he and Sam stepped out in front of King and his 'accomplice'; guns raised.

The thieves instinctively turned to go back the way they came only to be met by a very angry detective whose focus (and gun) was aimed directly at King, "Just give me a reason."

Realizing they were corned, they both raised their hands, as the agents moved in closer.

"Drop the bags," Sam ordered.

"Kens., you good," Callen asked.

"Fine, now...what took you so long," she said, removing her mask as well as King's.

Surprise and anger registered on King's face as he turned to face Kensi, "You're a cop!"

"Just can't trust anyone now-a-days can you," she answered with a smirk, taking a few steps back as Deeks moved up to cuff King.

Deeks gave a brief glance towards his partner as he reached out to grab King's wrist to cuff him, "You sure you're alright partner?"

"Fine, Deeks," Kensi replied with a smile.

Watching the brief exchange between Kensi and Deeks, something in King snapped and faster than any of them could react, King grabbed Deeks arm and quickly maneuvered behind the detective, drawing his arm up painfully behind his back and producing a knife to hold to the detective's throat.

"You really shouldn't betray your partner like that...I actually liked you...we could have made a hell of a team," King ground out angrily.

Huffing in pain and anger, Deeks spat out, "She's already got a partner..."

"You got nowhere to go, let him go," Callen ground out, gun aimed at King.

"Just shoot him already..." Deeks demanded.

"As long as I have him I think I can to anywhere I want," King said.

"Really," Sam said in surprise. "Cause the way I see it, you shoot him we shoot you..."

"Uh, Sam, really not helping," Deeks interjected.

Callen and Sam then exchanged a look that Deeks had come to recognize: a look where the two agents could convey a plan without ever speaking a word and he briefly hoped he and Kensi would someday get to that point in their partnership where a mere look could convey an entire conversation.

Looking at Callen, Sam continued, "Course if the boy wasn't so accident prone, he wouldn't be getting into these messes...I'm surprised he hasn't tripped over his own feet an fallen _right_ on his face already."

Sam then gave Deeks a pointed look, "Isn't that right, Deeks?"

"Uh, yeah, Sam...sorry...just attract trouble I guess," Deeks answered, "I'll try to do it _right_ next time..."

With that Deeks stumbled back against King, getting a leg behind the thief and throwing the man off balance. When King loosened his grip on the detective, Deeks rolled towards the right, multiple gunshots sounding behind him. When he turned back towards King, the man was on the ground...dead.

Kensi made her way to her partner as Sam and Callen moved up to secure King.

"Deeks, you alright," Kensi asked as she made her way to her partner.

"Yeah, fine," Deeks replied, massaging his shoulder.

"You sure you're alright," she asked again as she helped him to his feet.

He looked her up and down, "What about you...you alright, we saw the explosion, then we couldn't find you anywhere..."

"I'm fine; King pushed me in the pool..." Kensi told him.

Giving the dead man a scornful look, and rotating his sore shoulder he said, "Let's get out of here, partner; I've had enough sharing for one night."

Sam and Callen couldn't help exchange amused smiles as they heard the banter between the two as Kensi grabbed Deeks arm and led him from the warehouse, "You're all the partner I need...all I can handle..."

"Really...you need me; I knew you liked me sunshine..."

...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...

A/N – hope it wasn't to abrupt an ending, I don't know why I can't seem to get an ending I'm pleased with...still got "The Debt" and "Overwatch", plus there was yet another explosion in the last epi or so ( the SUV that exploded outside the Chinese embassy or something). The boy is in more explosions than I can keep up with!


	6. Chapter 6

"The Debt"

AU Epi Tag

A/N: let's all keep in mind that these tags/stories (cause this one got away from me and took on a life of its own) are **AU**, not only for the TV series canon, but with any medical info I may have screwed up. I managed a little research into TBI's and someone can have a brain swell without needing surgical intervention...and the swelling can interfere with different bodily functions—a person can display extremely OOC characteristics , going from weepy to combative in seconds...that said-anything glaringly incorrect, give over to creative license and move on...

**...NCIS LA...**

Callen flipped open his cell as he raced from the building, "Kensi, where's Deeks; there are three bricks of RDX missing...Quinn has them, he's the mole..."

"Deeks is meeting with Bates..." Kensi answered, "I don't have eyes on Quinn."

"He's got _**something**_ planned...Deeks and Bates are most li..." Callen's conversation with Kensi was cut off by the sounds of an explosion that reverberated through his cell and shook the ground where he stood. "Kensi? Kensi, report..."

"Over there," Sam pointed to the plume of smoke and flame that shot into the air, "it's about two blocks from here."

The two agents didn't think they'd ever run as fast as they did in those minutes as they raced to the site of the explosion, dreading what they might find.

As they rounded the last corner they were brought up short by the devastation to the area...debris was scattered everywhere; four cars were aflame and charred pieces of metal lay scattered throughout the confined area. The two agents quickly scanned the vicinity for their teammates and Bates.

As the two agents frantically scanned the area, looking for their team mates and Bates; they found Kensi first, she was a pulling herself up to her hands and knees, shaking her head. The two agents dropped down beside her.

"Kens, you okay...you hurt anywhere," Callen demanded.

"Uh, I'm...I'm okay, I think...just winded; blast knocked me off my feet," she reported as she assessed her body, "I wasn't as close as...oh, god...Deeks—and Bates; they were right near the car..."

The all turned as one to the burning wreckage and soon made out the two prone bodies through the wavering heat and smoke.

"Deeks," Kensi exclaimed, scrambling to her feet and stumbling towards her downed partner.

After a quick nod to Sam, Callen followed after Kensi; while Sam moved to Bates.

The detective was face down, arms and legs splayed out; he was surrounded by burning wreckage and Callen quickly kicked off a glowing piece of metal laying across Deeks lower legs and cringed when he saw the blackened denim, knowing the burns that were most likely underneath.

Kensi was on her knees beside Deeks, her hand frantically brushing aside his hair to find a pulse.

"Kensi," Callen questioned tightly as he watched her actions.

She looked up and nodded, huffing out in relief, "he's alive."

When she went to grab his shoulders to roll him over Callen stopped her, "Don't, he could have a neck or back injury..."

She met his eyes and nodded blankly, moving instead to run a hand over his head; Callen looked up and called to Sam, "How's Bates?"

"He's coming around...Eric called emergency services; ETA six minutes," Sam replied.

Kensi continued to assess her partner, checking him for any obvious injuries, "Hey Deeks, come on, how about waking up...Deeks..."

The wait for the paramedics seemed to last a lifetime as Deeks failed to respond to Kensi's tight pleas and gentle ministrations.

A hand on her shoulder got her attention, "Kensi, the EMT's are here, let them take care of Deeks."

Kensi nodded mutely and allowed Callen to help her to her feet, as they stepped back to allow the paramedic's access to the injured man.

Tearing her eyes from her partner, she spared a glance towards Sam and Bates. The Lt. was conscious, but seemed dazed as they lifted the man to a stretcher and put him in an ambulance.

"How's Bates," Callen asked as Sam approached them.

"Concussion, cuts and bruises, maybe a few cracked ribs from slamming into the pavement," Sam reported, looking down at his teammate, "What about Deeks?"

"He still hasn't regained consciousness," Callen answered tightly.

The three agents watched grimly as the paramedic's assessed the detective and prepared him for transport.

As the lifted the gurney and headed toward the ambulance Sam and Callen fell in step behind the stretcher while Kensi moved up to walk beside her partner, taking his hand in hers. "Why hasn't he woken up yet...what's wrong with him?"

"Most likely a concussion, he has a large gash on the left side of his head...they'll know more after they run tests...feels like cracked ribs from hitting the pavement so hard...they'll have to run tests to determine any internal bleeds..." the paramedic reported.

"Is he gonna be alright," Sam demanded.

"All I can tell you is he is stable at the moment," the paramedic answered as he and his partner slid the gurney into the ambulance. "The doc's can tell you more after they examine him."

Kensi followed the paramedic into the back of the ambulance, her look daring the man to argue her right to be there, "I'm not leaving my partner."

The paramedic gave a sigh and nodded, "Just stay out of the way..."

Kensi just nodded and looked out to Sam and Callen, "We'll meet you at the hospital."

**...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...**

"The good news is there are no internal injuries or bleeds, but he does have four cracked ribs and numerous deep cuts and abrasions...plus the second degree burns on both his calves," the doctor reported to the waiting agents some long hours later.

Eyeing the doctor suspiciously Callen asked, "So if that's the good news, what's the bad?"

The doctor took a deep breath and continued, "Mr. Deeks has also suffered a severe concussion; the gash on his head required fourteen stitches...and, the MRI has also shown some swelling..."

"Swelling...you mean brain swelling? This means what exactly," Sam questioned.

"It means that he is suffering from what amounts to bruising to the brain; he will be closely monitored in ICU for the next forty-eight hours. We didn't find any bleeds or tears so were hoping the swelling will go down on its own, in time...however, its exact effects on Mr. Deeks are unknown until he regains consciousness and we can evaluate his mental status."

"What exactly are you saying...that my partner might have...what...some kind of brain damage..." Kensi demanded.

"There are any number of possibilities...but let's not borrow trouble for Mr. Deeks," the doctor said hastily, "He could just as easily suffer no ill effects...it's just too early to tell."

"Can we see him," Kensi asked quietly.

"I can arrange for you to sit with him. I'll send a nurse to take you to him shortly," the doctor said.

The three agents watched the doctor go back through the bay doors, trying to wrap their heads around the detective's uncertain prognosis.

"I'm gonna step out...update Hetty," Callen finally said, pulling out his cell. "I'll catch up."

Sam acknowledged his partner with a nod; Kensi's eyes, however, never left the bay doors.

**...ncis la...ncis la...ncis la...**

Callen stepped off the elevator on the ICU floor half an hour later and quickly spotted Sam standing at the end of the hall, arms folded and face grim.

Sam acknowledged his partner with a quick nod before going back to staring through the glass door into the room; following Sam's line of sight, Callen saw Kensi in a chair at her partner's side, her hands cupping Deeks hand.

The detective was sporting a large bandage around his head, and his chest was wrapped to help hold his ribs in place. He was covered by so many cuts and abrasions there didn't look to be a visible part of him that didn't sport some injury. Leads, wires, and IV's snaked around his body and an oxygen mask covered his face.

"It'll take an act of congress to pry Kensi out of Deeks room," Callen commented.

"That's one fight I don't want to take on," Sam replied, turning to his partner he added, "But, maybe we won't have to."

"How so...hospital policy is pretty strict for ICU patients," Callen asked.

"Quinn is still out there...Deeks might need a protection detail," Sam said with a frown.

Callen nodded, although the likelihood of Quinn attempting to get at Deeks in the hospital was minimal...the doctors didn't know that, and it would help ease the tension to know that someone could always be with the detective.

"I'll talk to Bates and Hetty; see what we can arrange..."Callen said, heading back towards the elevators.

**...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...**

Though the doctor was not pleased with the idea of armed agents on his ICU floor, a few well-placed phone calls by Miss Henrietta Lang and Lt. Bates left him little choice but acquiesce to his patients need for a 24-hour detail.

Of course Kensi took the first and even second shifts at the hospital, refusing all efforts to get her to leave her partners side. Not until Sam snuck up on her when she was dozing late the following morning and pointed out none to gently that had he been Quinn both Deeks and she would be dead, did she finally agree to go and get several hours of sleep.

Sam's shift was uneventful. Deeks remained unconscious throughout the rest of the day, and although Callen had the afternoon shift; Kensi showed up several hours early to relieve him.

"Kens, what are you doing here, thought you were taking the overnight," Callen asked.

"I am...I just need to be here..." she replied, "I've rested about all I'm going to...I just need him to wake up...to be alright, ya' know..."

Callen rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, "He's holding his own...he's stable..."

"But he hasn't gotten any better..." Kensi huffed out in frustration.

"Listen, it's gonna be a long night...try to rest a little bit more," Callen directed his junior agent, pointing to the small settee in the room, "I'm not leaving before my shift is over."

She met his concerned eyes for just moment before she nodded slowly and moved to the settee and curled up.

Callen took the opportunity to step out of the ICU bay and stretch his legs by walking a circuit around the floor, taking note of the doctors and nurses currently on duty and any changes in who was admitted or left the floor that day.

He was back in several minutes, stepping into the room quietly so as not to disturb the rooms occupants. Kensi cracked an eye to see who had entered, but seeing Callen she relaxed back into her light doze.

An hour later his phone buzzed, forcing him to again step out of the room, "Yeah, Sam, what's up?"

"PD caught Quinn," Sam reported.

"Well, that's good news...but I think we'll just keep that little piece of information to ourselves or the doc's'll kick us out," Callen commented.

"How is he," Sam asked.

With a heavy sigh, Callen answered, "No worse, but no improvements either."

"Keep us posted," Sam said.

"Will do," Callen replied, pocketing his cell.

The senior agent run a tired hand down his face before turning to step back into the room, immediately noticing a change in the injured man.

Deeks was beginning to stir, his head weaving back and forth, and small whimpers of pain escaping him as he attempted to regain consciousness.

Callen was at his side instantly, resting a hand gently on his forehead, the other grabbing a hand trying to ground the detective; give him something to focus on. "Come on Deeks, wake up..."

His quiet directives roused Kensi from her doze, "Callen?"

"He's trying to come 'round..." Callen informed her, his focus never leaving the injured man, "Deeks?"

Kensi jumped from the small couch to add her support, her hand replacing Callen's on Deeks forehead, "Hey, come on partner...enough beauty sleep...time to wake up."

His movements became more agitated as his confused mind tried to understand what was wrong with him...why did he feel so dizzy, his limbs so numb and heavy, and his skull felt like it was bursting open (despite the pain meds flowing through his IV line). He also vaguely heard voices, far off and muffled, but somehow filling him with an urgency he couldn't quite grasp.

"Come on Deeks; please open your eyes...please..."

Slowly the voice became more distinct; recognizable—Kensi, his partner: he was confused, his partner sounded scared...worried, and it alarmed him, Kensi was never scared. He was suddenly determined to find out what was causing his partner so much distress.

"Ke...si..." he croaked out hoarsely, thinking, 'really...is that my voice...what the hell!'

He swallowed hard and tried again, "Kensi?"

Over his bed the two agents exchanged guarded smiles. "Yeah, Deeks, it's me...and Callen; and we'd really like to see you open your eyes."

They saw a small frown cross his features before he gave a frustrated sigh, and slowly his eyes fluttered open. They watched as he blinked several times in fast succession before his eyes darted around the room and finally squeezing them tightly shut.

"Deeks, what is it? What's wrong," Callen asked. "Is it too bright, is it hurting your head?"

An edge of panic in his voice, Deeks asked, "You mean the lights are...they're on?"

The relief Kensi and Callen felt just seconds before bottomed out as they exchanged concerned and confused looks; Kensi answering slowly, "Yeah, Deeks the lights are on...what's wrong..."

Pulling in then releasing a shaky breath, Deeks slowly opened unfocused eyes, his voice cracking as he admitted, "It's dark...I don't see any light...I...I can't see."

Kensi and Callen had little time to digest this startling piece of news before the alarm bells on all the equipment began going off as Deeks began to panic...his pulse and heart rate sky rocketing, his breath coming in short pained gasps, "Oh, god, oh god, Kensi...it's dark...I can't see...why can't I see...what's going on..."

The two agents barely had time to react before the room flooded with personnel, pushing the two out of the way as they assessed their agitated patient. A sedative in the IV soon had Deeks falling back into oblivion.

"What the hell happened to my patient," the doctor demanded after seeing to his patient.

"He woke up...but he can't see..." Callen answered; accusation in his tone.

"What's happening, why can't he see..." Kensi demanded.

"The pressure from the swelling is most likely pressing on his optic nerves...we'll have to run another MRI to get a clearer picture of what's going on in his head," the doctor explained. "It's not an unheard of complication of brain swelling patients."

"But he'll get better; I mean, this is only temporary," Kensi pressed.

"I'll know more after we run a few tests...if you'll excuse me I want to get them set up while he's sedated...less stress for him," the doctor said, before turning to the nurse's station to place the necessary calls.

Kensi shook herself out of her daze and said absently, "I'm...I'm going to go and sit with him..."

Callen nodded, "I'll go and call the others...they'll want to be here for the test results."

**...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...**

By the time Deeks latest round of testing was complete the doctor was meet by the entire team in the ICU waiting room.

Kensi barely let the man walk into the room before she was up in his personal space demanding answers about her partner, "Is he going to be okay...how is he...we should be with him..."

The doctor held up his hands and took a step back; his eyebrows rising in surprise at the number of people in the small waiting room.

"First off, Mr. Deeks is safely back in his room...he is still under sedation, and will be for the next couple of hours," the doctor began.

"And his eyesight," Callen demanded.

"The swelling is pressing on his optic nerves...providing there isn't some damage to his nerves or the eye themselves that we cannot detect at the moment, his sight should return as the swelling reduces," the doctor explained.

"How long," Sam asked.

"That depends on how fast the swelling reduces...I'd say anywhere from three to seven days...and even as it returns it will be hazy and out of focus...he will have to be very careful for the next several weeks while the injuries to his head heal; any type of re-injury, no matter how small can cause permanent damage to the nerves," the doctor stressed.

"Whatever Mr. Deeks needs, doctor, he will get," Hetty said. "We'll see to it that he rests and follows doctor's orders 'to-the- letter' for the duration of his recuperation."

Seeing the grim but determined faces and nods of agreement from all the occupants in the room, the doctor gave a small smiled, "It's good to see all the support he will get, he will definitely need it over the next few weeks..."

"Can I see my partner now," Kensi asked impatiently.

"Two at a time and only for a few minutes each," the doctor said.

"And I want to be there when he wakes up," Kensi pressed.

"I think it will be a very good idea that whomever he trusts most be with him as much as possible...he is likely to be very disoriented and agitated whenever he wakes up," the doctor agreed, "I will let the nurses know that someone will be with him at all times...keep him as calm as you can and reassure him that the blindness is only temporary."

**...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...**

Hetty allowed each team to see Deeks for a few minutes before sending them all home to rest, finally leaving just herself and Kensi in the room.

With support from the doctor, the team had decided on six hour shifts to sit with the injured detective so he wouldn't ever wake to his 'darkness' alone; that would give everyone a chance to get rest themselves and check in at Ops.

A few hours after Deeks had been settled in his room he began to stir; the murmur of indistinct voices rousing him from his sleep.

Instantly, Hetty and Kensi were at either side of his bed.

"Hey, partner...you finally waking up," Kensi asked quietly, as she grasped his hand in hers.

He sighed heavily, eyes remaining closed; he answered hoarsely, "Kensi...head hurts..."

Hetty poured a cup of water and handed it to Kensi, "I know, but how 'bout wakin' up and having some water...it'll help your dry throat..."

He nodded and slowly cracked open his eyes, and in a repeat of his earlier waking he blinked several times in quick succession before starting to panic.

A quiet but firm voice cut through his growing anxiety and a small hand was laid on his arm, "Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye and I are right here...you're going to be alright, but you must remain calm. Do you understand?"

"Hetty..." the detective questioned quietly, the fear and uncertainty giving his voice a childlike quality, "Hetty, what's wrong with me...why can't I see?"

"Mr. Deeks..," Hetty began, pitching her tone low and soft, "Marty...you and Lt. Bates were caught in an explosion...you are suffering from a severe concussion—which has resulted in some bruising to your brain..." Hetty began quietly.

"_I bruised my brain_..." Deeks questioned with a childlike confusion.

Kensi took over the explanation, "The concussion is causing some swelling...it's pushing on the nerves to your eyes...and blocking the signals..."

"I'm gonna be blind..." he exclaimed, panic creeping back into his voice.

"No...Listen! You listen to me... you are **not** blind—not permanently," Kensi said quickly as she grasped both of his hands in hers to ground him, "The doctors' believe your vision should come back in a few days as the swelling goes down and takes the pressure off your optic nerves. I know you're scared, but you've got to give it time, be patient; the doctor warned that you can't get overexcited."

At the last comment Deeks snorted and pulled his hands from her grasp, waving them in front of his face, "Yeah, easy for him to say...he isn't blind."

Kensi couldn't help a small smile at Deeks snarky comment, her partner was in there somewhere.

Deeks closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh, asking quietly, "How long?"

"Anywhere from a few days to a week," Kensi answered gently.

"Do, uh...do I, uh...have to stay **here** the whole time," Deeks asked slowly.

"You have to stay until the doctors feel that the swelling has decreased enough that you are no longer in any danger," Hetty answered.

Deeks gave another snort, and spat out sarcastically, "Yeah, not like it would do me any good to leave...since I can't see what I'm doing anyway."

"Hey, partner...we're not going to let you face this alone..." Kensi said quietly.

"Yeah, right, 'cause **your** lookin' at a whole lot of nothing right now...so spare me the 'we' crap..." Deeks said angrily.

Kensi looked to Hetty with uncertainty at Deeks harsh words, unaccustomed to such fits of temper from her partner, only to be met with a pointed nod from the older woman.

Undaunted by the abrupt mood swings, and harsh words that the doctor warned them all that Deeks would likely experience, Hetty said in a firm yet still kind tone, "You're scared and you have every right to be, but you don't have the right to take it out on Ms. Blye or anyone else for that matter."

The anger suddenly leaving him, Deeks gasped out tearfully, "God, I'm sorry...I can't believe I said those things. I...I don't know what came over me...I didn't mean it...really, I'm sorry...please, please don't...don't leave me..."

With tears standing in her eyes, Kensi grabbed his hand, "It's alright...you're going to be fine...no one is leaving you..."

Kensi released a hand from his hold and gently ran a hand through his hair, slowly calming him into a restless sleep.

**...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...**

Some hours later, Deeks restless sleep was intruded upon by a pounding headache and stabbing pains behind his eyes.

His keening moans of distress brought Sam to his bedside, "Deeks? Deeks, what is it?"

"Sam," Deeks questioned with a pained gasp, that turned pleading, "Sam, god...my head...hurts...my eyes...god, what's happening..."

Sam unclenched one of Deeks fists so he could grasp his hand, while the other punched the call button, "Stay with me Deeks...breath through the pain...the doc's will have you fixed up in just a minute..."

In minutes the duty nurse had emptied a syringe into the injured man's IV line and Deeks slowly settled back into sleep.

"What the hell was that all about...why did he wake up in so much pain?" Sam's question was filled with accusation.

Unfazed by Sam's anger, the nurse answered, "It's unfortunate but normal...as the swelling decreased and the optic nerves readjust he is likely to feel intense pressure and pain...similar to the pins and needles feeling when a limb falls asleep."

"How long is he going to feel this way," Sam asked.

"No more than seventy-two hours if the swelling continues to reduce at its current rate...then he should start regaining his vision."

"So it sucks that he is going to be in this much pain, but it means he's getting better," Sam questioned.

With a small smile the nurse said, "Yes, your friend is getting better."

**...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...**

The next time Deeks woke he found the headache had receded to merely migraine levels and the earlier excruciating pain behind his eyes was now a dull throb.

Afraid to face the darkness, thus having to acknowledge it, he chose to lay with his eyes closed...using his other senses to 'scan' his surroundings: he sensed a presence in the room but couldn't immediately identify it, so he listened...

He heard the ruffle of paper...a newspaper, as pages were snapped, turned and folded. He smelled the faint traces of after shave...so a man; a man that likes to read the paper...

"Callen?" he questioned hesitantly, eyes still closed.

"Deeks?" Callen's voice questioned, and Deeks heard the newspaper being folded and laid aside: then heard the chair scrape the floor and the quiet padding of footsteps to his bedside.

Deeks could almost see the smirk on the agents face when Callen commented, "You knew it was me...you haven't even opened your eyes."

"Why bother," Deeks said tiredly, then added, "Heard the newspaper, faint trace of aftershave..."

"Impressive," Callen remarked, then asked, "How are you feeling...headache still bad?"

"Well, it doesn't feel like it's going to explode anymore..." shifting in his bed he grimaced and asked tightly, "My legs...what's wrong with my legs?"

"Second degree burns on your calves from a piece of burning metal," Callen supplied.

Deeks nodded, "What about Bates?"

"He caught a few cracked ribs, a mild concussion and  
>some minor burns and cuts..." Callen answered.<p>

"Quinn?"

"Caught him and everybody else involved...case is locked up tight...Quinn's willing to testify," Callen explained.

Deeks sighed heavily, giving a small nod. He could feel Callen watching him. "That's really creepy, ya' know..."

"What?"

"You're staring...I can feel it," Deeks replied, adding in a flat tone, "Guess it's true what they say, when one sense goes the others kick into overdrive."

Sensing the man's growing despair, Callen stated pointedly, "Don't get used to the advantage...you won't have it long..."

"Yeah, sure," Deeks replied apathetically.

Remembering the doctors warnings about the sudden mood swings, Callen asked, "You do know this isn't permanent, right? Doc's are pretty confident that your sight will return."

"But it's not a one hundred percent guarantee...is it," Deeks countered.

Pausing only for a moment, Callen answered truthfully, "Is anything ever a hundred percent? But your odds are good and...

"My odds are good," Deeks scoffed in anger, but Callen could hear the underlying fear in the detectives voice, "I don't want to hear 'odds'...we're not talking about some bet at the tracks...god, if...if I can't...if it doesn't come back...I can't be a cop anymore: what the hell am I gonna do if I can't be a cop..."

"Gettin' a little ahead of yourself there, don't ya' think...let's not put you on the disabled list yet...it's only been a few days and already you want to shop for white canes and guide dogs...give me a break," Callen shot back with purposeful disdain. "That it...you just gonna give up..."

"What, no...of course not...just...I just need to...if it doesn't come...come back...I can't get my hopes up...and...and then..." Deeks stuttered hesitantly, unable to finish the thought.

Callen grimaced in sympathy and uncertainty; he wasn't used to seeing the carefree and confident man reduced to such abject fear.

"Open your eyes," Callen said after a moment of awkward silence, praying that the doctors were correct and Deeks eyesight would soon be improving as the pain and pressure subsided.

"Huh," Deeks questioned.

"I said open your eyes..." Callen instructed, "You said your headache wasn't as bad, and the pain behind your eyes seems to have reduced...so that must mean the swelling is starting to go down...so, open your eyes."

Deeks frowned for a moment, then closed his eyes tighter before slowly cracking them open...when they were barely slits, Deeks grimaced and shut them tight, "Light ...hurts..."

"You see light?" Callen pressed.

"Yeah," Deeks gasped out in pain. "Feels like high-beams right in my face."

Callen smiled, "You see light...try to open your eyes again...see if you can see anything in the light..."

"I see...wait, I see...I saw light...everything was black before; I see light now," Deeks said with growing realization.

"So now do you believe that this is going to get better...can you just give yourself time to heal...?" Callen cajoled the detective.

Deeks just gave a small nod, blinking rapidly and scanning the room, trying to force his eyes to see his surroundings.

"Uh...slow down, not gonna happen all at once," Callen commented with a smile, "I'm gonna go find your doctor."

**...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...**

Over the next several days, as his eyesight slowly improved and the fear of permanent blindness lessened, it became Deeks habit to wake and scan the room with his senses, try to guess who was with him, before opening his eyes to try to discern the hazy images. He found he was noticing subtle things about the team that might have normally gone unnoticed.

The team quickly caught on to Deeks little mental exercise and it rapidly became a kind of game to the team, to change up certain little things to keep Deeks mind focused and sharp.

Nearly a week into his stay, Sam and Kensi walked into Deeks room; immediately noticing a smug grin on the detectives face

.  
>"What's up with you," Kensi asked.<p>

"Doctor says the swelling is nearly gone...I'm due to be discharged day after tomorrow," Deeks reported.

"Discharged...already..." Kensi exclaimed.

"Geesh, it's been a week..." Deeks grumbled.

"But how will...I mean, is the doctor sure that's really a good idea...you're gonna be on crutches until the burns heal...and your eyes are still...well..." Kensi asked hesitantly.

"Nah, it's all good," Deeks commented, turning his head to face his friends he asked casually, "did Hetty initiate a dress code while I've been gone...don't think I like the style..."

Sam and Kensi looked at each other in confusion, before looking at their clothes, "What are you talking about?"

"Jeans and blue Henley's...really, you two look like the Bobbsie Twins..."Deeks said with a smirk, "I mean, come on...you do realize you're dressed alike?"

They both quirked an eyebrow at noticing that they did indeed have similar dress that day, then realization hit and Kensi exclaimed, "Wait, you...you see our jeans and Henley's...you can see us..."

Deeks smiled widely, "You're still blurry around the edges, kinda like when a kid doesn't stay in the lines when they color; but, yeah...I Spy with my little Eyes..."

They both came up to his bed, sharing his smile; Sam clasped Deeks hand and put his other on the man's shoulder, "That is great news..."

"Doc said I gotta take it easy for another week or so, but I should be good to go," Deeks replied.

"This is something everyone needs to hear," Sam said, pulling out his cell and slipping from the room.

Deeks gave a heavy sigh and his smile became tight and drawn, causing Kensi to ask in concern, "You alright, you aren't still in pain..."

"No, not much...it gets better every day," Deeks replied, "It's not that...its...well, I guess...I'm sorry..."

"Sorry! What in the world are you sorry for," Kensi asked in confusion.

"Just...the way I've been acting this week, some of the things I said...I'm just..."

Kensi cut him off, taking his hand in hers and looking him straight in the eyes, "Marty Deeks, you just stop right there. You have nothing...and I mean, **nothing,** to be sorry for. You suffered a serious injury...and the doctor gave us fair warning that you wouldn't be yourself while you healed...nobody holds anything you said or did against you."

Deeks just shrugged, "Doesn't mean I don't feel bad about it."

Kensi just gave and exasperated huff and shook her head, "you're impossible, you know that?"

Deeks gave a sly smile and said, "But ya' still love me don't cha' Fern..."

Kensi just smiled and gave her partner a light punch to the arm, happy to have him back, "you are incorrigible..."

**...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIA LA...**

A/N: that's as good as it gets...another episode down...a couple more to go...


	7. Chapter 7

**PLAN B**

AU Epi Tag

Summary: not all explosions are flame, fire and flying debris: some eruptions come from within, but are just as devastating and painful when they finally erupt.

A/N: I have to say these tags are getting a little hard...I've dished out plenty of "physical" pain to our accident prone detective...this episode lent itself more towards the "emotional" side...there was **a lot **of emotional baggage let loose in this epi...from Deeks...to Ray & Jenna...and Nicole...even from Callen. So this is a different take on the "explosions" concept I've been playing around with...{I would so not be adverse to someone taking up the mantle and writing their own emotional baggage after story to this epi...I'd really, really, really love to read/see some more/different angles to this episode-hint, hint : ) }

**...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...**

The team filed out of ops one by one leaving Deeks standing there for a moment, totally unsure what to think or do next...the whole thing with Ray and the Southland Kings hit, and the absolute fear and guilt he felt at the thought of losing his long-time friend, **and** the fact that his best friend was going to be a father still left him reeling; then there was his feelings, or non-feelings (he wasn't really sure at this point) for Nicole and Kensi's strange insistence that Nicole deserved the truth about him, somehow he knew there had to be a story in that somewhere. His conversation with Kensi about his cover, and his admission how easy it was to be "Max" sometimes, despite how much he loathed the alias. Even Callen had been acting a little off during the op; sending him strange looks the detective couldn't even begin to decipher.

Sighing deeply he ran tired hands through his hair, suddenly feeling beyond exhausted—both physically and emotionally. His mind running through options...surfing, drinking, sleeping...

It wasn't really safe to surf at night, besides he was just too physically exhausted to put forth that much effort. Having a drink or two to take off the edge of the day's events didn't seem half bad, but he certainly wasn't in the mood to go the a bar and be around people either...and in the back of his mind the thought of alcohol (and Ray) touched to close to his shuttered memories of his childhood, when he watched his father try to bury his pain in a bottle...so, maybe booze was out.

So sleeping...but he knew he was too keyed up...though the "action" of the op was long since over he still felt adrenalin coursing through him...and could sense the nightmares that lurked, just beyond conscious thought.

Another deep sigh...he couldn't stand there all night...Hetty would soon come and ask him what was the matter and that was one conversation he was not ready for.

He gathered his belongings and walked to his car on auto-pilot, pulling out into the late evening LA traffic with no real destination in mind. The car that pulled out of the parking lot moments later to take up a standard "tailing" position behind him not registering to the distracted detective.

Deeks drove aimlessly for a little while, finally succumbing to the urge and stopping at the liquor store for a small bottle of whiskey, before finally heading towards the beach.

He parked and sat for a long time, staring into the pounding surf as the sun set. When twilight descended he climbed from his car and made his way to the beach, plopping himself down several feet from the tide line, and giving another deep, tired sigh he uncorked his bottle and took a healthy drink, his eyes never leaving the surf.

From another car, the lone occupant watched the detective for some time...images of a similar op racing through his head, the guilt and "what ifs" still fresh in his mind despite the number of years that had passed.

Finally deciding enough was enough, and feeling it was time to not only act like the team leader and see to his hurting agent, but to also perhaps reach out as a friend, Callen slowing climbed from his car and headed towards Deeks.

As Callen approached the sitting man, he was a little concerned about Deeks lack of awareness for his surroundings, while Callen certainly wasn't announcing his presence; he also wasn't trying to mask his approach. Was Deeks really so lost in his thought he didn't sense Callen's approach or was it that the detective just didn't care; perhaps he needed a little friendly reminder on "trade-craft" from the resident SEAL.

He stopped several feet behind the man, watching...

"Ya' know it's really creepy to just stare at someone..." Deeks commented without turning. "Stalker much..."

'So the lesson in trade-craft could wait,' Callen thought, before saying. "You know it's illegal to drink on the beach..."

"You planning on arresting me," Deeks said without mirth or malice, taking another long pull from the bottle.

"Not really my jurisdiction..." Callen said, sitting down beside Deeks.

They both sat in silence for a while just watching the foaming of the surf in the darkness, Callen waiting to see if Deeks would open up and the detective really not caring why Callen had followed him.

Deeks finally waved the bottle towards Callen in a silent offer, which Callen took him up on, pulling a face, "Uhg...what'd you do, find the nastiest rot-gut the place had to offer..."

Despite his despondent thoughts Deeks couldn't help a small chuckle at Callen's outburst, and commented off-handedly, "Really wasn't paying attention, just grabbed the first thing..."

"Remind me never to let you be in charge of drinks at a party..." Callen huffed and Deeks just gave a shrug, not taking the bait.

The fell back into silence for another few minutes before Callen finally asked, "So what's eating you more...Ray and Jenna, Nicole or...maybe, Max? You know we all have aliases we hate... that hit a little too close to home..."

"I'm fine..."Deeks snapped out, taking another pull from the bottle.

With a smirk, Callen replied, "That's why you're sitting on the beach at nearly ten at night, drinking that rot-gut—because you're fine."

Deeks cocked his head to the side and hit Callen with an intense stare, "And what about you...you've been acting weird for this whole op...I feel like you've been beating me down and smothering me at the same time..."

Now it was Callen's turn to sigh, "Like I said, we've all been there..."

Deeks just raised expectant eyebrows that said, 'Enlighten me.'

Callen scowled, maybe this **wasn't** such a good idea...he was supposed to be dealing with Deeks demons, not his own.

Finally giving a heavy sigh he said, "We've all been there...if you stay in this business long enough, sooner or later you get an alias that hits to close...that's too easy..."

Callen was taken-back by the quickness and ferocity as Deeks suddenly sprang up from his seated position and began pacing in short furious steps, "Too easy: what the hell...what do you know...Max is** just** an alias...just another character...he's...he's..."

Schooling his features and offering no reaction to the agitated man, Callen pointed out quietly, "He's what...that alias **wasn't** created for you...**you** pulled it from somewhere..."

Staring down at the agent, Deeks growled out, "Just shut the hell up and leave me alone...you have no idea what you're talking about."

Quirking an eyebrow, Callen just looked up calmly at the detective, "I know more than you think about what you're feeling..."

"What...really, are we going there: being an agent not enough for you...trying to horn in on Nate's job now..." Deeks shot back sarcastically, waving a hand at the team leader he said tiredly, "Just...just, leave me alone Callen."

"Can't do that," Callen said.

"What is it with you...why not; we're off duty you know...the ops over...there's no chance of me blowing it now," Deeks practically shouted with growing frustration.

Callen got up slowly, moving to stand in front of the detective and said earnestly, "This isn't about doing the job...this isn't about the op or being your boss; this is about being your friend..."

Of all things Deeks expected from the agent, that little sentiment didn't even make his top one hundred; and as suddenly as the anger appeared it disappeared leaving him feeling even more exhausted and spent.

Deeks looked down at the bottle in his hand and tossed it aside, then he turned away from Callen and ran his hands down his face and with a tired sigh, said, "I hurt Nicole, I hurt Kensi, I've used my best friend for years and nearly got him killed; and all without batting an eye because in the end it was all about the op...always gotta look at the bottom line, right—gotta finish that op no matter what," his tone became bitter and self-depreciating, "what kind of person does that make me...maybe Max is more me than I care to admit...that it's getting too easy to slip into these lies...too easy to not care...not feel..."

'...too easy to turn into his father," he finished silently.

Callen listened to Deeks bitter tirade impassively, shaking his head and commenting sardonically, "you're an idiot, you know that?"

For the second time in as many minutes, the agent had surprised the detective with his 'left-field' comments, "Ah, you really have a way to make a guy feel better...better leave the counseling to the professionals..."

"Do you hear yourself...beating yourself up over a successful op," Callen said, "yeah, it sucked...but we work with what we've got...**we** don't get the fairy tale ending...but, the very fact that it's eating you up like this...don't you see how far away from Max that you really are...Max wouldn't give a shit who he hurt...but Marty Deeks...that guy takes on every little slight like it's a mortal wound...lighten up..."

"You, G Callen, the king of morose, guilty and otherwise self-depreciating thoughts telling** me** to lighten up," Deeks said in amazement, "What episode of the twilight zone have we just stepped into?"

Callen just rolled his eyes, he could sense the detective coming around and felt he needed just a little bit more of a nudge to bring him back from the edge, "All I'm saying is that just because and alias is easy to slide in and out of doesn't mean that's who we are...it just means we're good at our jobs...it may not be easy and it may bring up some pretty painful memories we'd just as soon forget...but in the end...you know as well as I do that we chose who we are..."

Deeks just stared at the reticent agent in surprise, not only for the sentiment of his words but for the sheer volume of them; he didn't think he'd ever heard so many words come out of Callen's mouth at one time before.

Deciding neither of them could handle much more this maudlin 'caring and sharing' he smirked, "So you do think I'm good at my job...even for being a lowly LAPD detective...see, told ya', don't need to be a super-agent to get the job done."

Callen just rolled his eyes and shook his head, easily falling into the easy banter that made Deeks...Deeks, "Yeah, well, you'd do well to brush up on your trade craft there 'super-detective', I've been following you since the mission and you never spotted me or even reacted when I approached..."

"So that wasn't you that turned on fifth street then picked back up on eighth...then you parked at the Jiffy Mart across from the liquor store...and for your information Mr. Agent I did hear you walking up..."

Holding up his hands in defeat, Callen laughed, "All right...I give, you are a super detective...now, can we get off this beach and find a decent drink somewhere..."

Deeks gave a nod and scooped up the discarded bottle and threw it in the trash when they came back up to the parking lot.

As both men went to their cars, Deeks stopped and looked over at Callen, "thanks man, I owe you one."

Callen just nodded and watched as Deeks got into his car before saying quietly, "No, my friend...you don't..."

**...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...**

A/N: not quite as "explosive" and emotional as I would have liked...too much emotional baggage to choose from and I didn't want the story/tag to get too bogged down...just wanted a nice little H/C between Deeks and Callen. (and I just didn't have the mental capacity to come up with Callen's backstory on his 'Donnelly' case that was mentioned in the episode)


	8. Chapter 8

**OVERWATCH**

(VERY) AU Epi Tag

A/N: Just a couple more to go I think...the boy really needs to stay outa' trouble long enough for me to get these tags caught up...please, drop me a note of any ones I'm still missing...it's become a matter of pride to do a tag for all Deeks "explosive" episodes

A/N: that said, I'm not sure what I can do with this one...since the explosion happened near the beginning of the epi and all the regulars played key roles in moving the plot forward, can't really take them out of the story..._**I'm not feeling real confident about this one**__-_-but maybe I can mix it up a little...I have no intention of rewriting the episode so this is going to be more like interconnected (very AU) missing scenes from the episode, the core story remains the same—so you have to be familiar with the episode as I am not rehashing all the scenes/plot...just skimming...

**...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...NCIS LA...**

"That was Eric...they located the van," Callen said as he pocketed his cell and turned back to the team.

"We're on it," Deeks said.

They made it to the alley and slowly approached the van, each taking a side and peering cautiously into the side windows, before opening the doors to search the driver and passenger areas.

"Looks like they left some equipment or something behind," Kensi commented, peering over the passenger seat to the back of the van.

While Deeks continued to search under and around the driver's side area, Kensi moved around to the back and pulled the door opened. It only took seconds for the snap, hiss and puff of the chemical reaction to register in her mind, 'Bomb!'

She immediately backpedaled away from the rear of the van, yelling a warning to her partner, "Deeks...bomb!"

Deeks head shot up in surprise at his partners shout and he saw her moving quickly away from the van. He hurriedly disentangled himself from his search of the underside of the driver's seat, and began to put distance between himself and the vehicle.

Seconds later the explosion knocked both agents off their feet, slamming them forcefully against the pavement.

Kensi came to seconds later, pulling herself up to a sitting position and quickly assessing herself for injuries, finding nothing more than a few cuts and bruises from her none too soft landing and flying debris.

She stood slowly, surveying the burning van and surrounding area, if the van held any clues, they were now destroyed...her eyes continued to scan past the van looking for her partner. Her blood ran cold when she saw a crumpled figure through the smoke and haze.

"Deeks? Deeks...answer me..." she yelled frantically, as she ran and dropped down beside him, feeling for a pulse.

Breathing a sigh of relief at the strong, steady pulse under her finger tips she began checking him for other injuries...finding a gash on the side of his head and a plethora of bruising, plus several deep lacerations from the flying debris.

Pulling out her cell she made a frantic call to Ops, "Eric, the van was rigged with explosives...we need an ambulance at this location...Deeks is hurt."

**...NCIS LA...**

Callen and Sam pulled in a few moments behind the ambulance, in time to see the EMT's load a still unconscious Deeks in the back of the bus.

Quickly coming up to Kensi, Sam asked, "Is he gonna be okay?"

"He's got a pretty deep head wound...a lot of cuts and bruises..." Kensi answered absently, her eyes on her partner.

"You all right Kens," Callen asked, giving the younger agent a critical eye.

"I'm fine, I managed to get far enough away...but Deeks...he was searching the front while I came to the back to check out the equipment that had been left in the back; **I pulled the door**-_triggered the bomb_..." Kensi explained tonelessly.

"So they steal a body from a morgue...then rig a van to explode; these guys **do not** play around," Sam commented.

"Definitely going through a lot of trouble to cover their tracks," Callen mused.

"We got this Kensi...go with Deeks; keep us updated," Sam said gently as he guided her to the back of the ambulance. When Kensi's back was to him he mouthed to the EMT, 'Have her checked out to too.'

The EMT gave a subtle nod and a smirk, making room for the agent to sit next to him on the bench. Sam slammed the ambulance door and gave it a couple of quick raps to indicate they were good to go.

Sam turned back to his partner, who was already surveying the scene with a critical eye.

"What** is it** about this guy that makes him this valuable whether he is alive or dead...?" Callen mused.

**...NCIS LA...**

Sam and Callen, with the CSI tech's, scoured the scene for clues...finding none; and watched the van hooked up and towed from the scene.

Shaking his head, Sam commented, "that van is toast, they aren't gonna find anything..."

"Maybe Eric has something on the stolen body," Callen replied as he headed off towards the car, while Sam headed to Kensi and Deeks car to drive it back to ops.

**...NCIS LA...**

Walking into the mission several hours later, after having first spoken to Yusuf's girlfriend then the Naval Intelligence agent that briefed them on the naval experiment identifier Nell discovered as "Overwatch"; Sam and Callen were surprised to see Kensi back at the Ops center.

"What's up...how's Deeks," Callen asked guardedly.

"He's gonna be fine, he's got a concussion—the doc's are gonna keep him overnight for observation," Kensi reported, "since he's gonna be sleeping a lot and have checks every hour he insisted I come back to work...said it was 'creepy' to have someone sitting there staring at him while he slept..."

Eying his agent critically, Callen then asked, "and what about you? Did you get yourself checked out?"

"Yes, Hetty demanded the doctors report before she'd let me in the door," Kensi sighed heavily.

Since the team was down a man for at least the next twenty-four hours, it was decided Nell would accompany Kensi on the stake out at the mosque, while Sam and Callen checked out the risk analysis company, Barrister & Associates.

**...NCIS LA...**

Aware that both teams were converging on the same suspect and having been informed by Sam and Callen that the suspect was attempting to flee down the back side of the offices...Kensi and Nell were prepared when the rear door opened to reveal their suspect; meeting him with raised weapons.

Startled but not deterred, the suspects attempted to slam the door on the two female agents; only for Nell to catch it with her foot and put her whole weight into the door, slamming it against the suspect and sending him careening backwards against the pursuing agents behind him.

As Sam manhandled the suspect into his cuffs, Callen and Kensi pocketed their weapons; all three giving Nell looks with varying degrees of amusement and triumph.

For her part the diminutive woman just shrugged and met their amused stares, "What, he was rude..."

**..****...NCIS LA...**

The interrogation was not going well, and Callen knew it. Despite their best efforts, Gage remained smug and refused to be intimidated; and he was glad it wasn't his call whether to negotiate 'a deal' with the man. One man was dead, and two of his agents were injured, one still in the hospital...he wasn't in the "deal" giving mood (rather his mind played over all the remote places he knew of throughout the valley that 'bodies' were likely never to be found)

Exchanging a look with his partner, Callen suspected Sam was sharing similar thoughts to his.

In the end it was Hetty's call...and a deal was struck for the encryption code. Callen couldn't help a small feeling of victory; Gage wouldn't be getting off completely and the man was certainly less smug after his "conversation" with the operations manager.

Coming into Ops, Eric immediately began informing the two agents of the data streaming from the decrypted data, "I've got individual 'Overwatch' signatures popping up all over LA and...Wait, that can't be right..."

The agents exchanged looks as they watched their tech frantically key in data, frown and key in still more data...

"Eric, what is it," Sam asked somewhat impatiently.

"Guys, that signature...there," he said, getting up and pointing to the red diamond on the map overlay, "that signature belongs to Yusuf..."

Sam and Callen exchanged looks, Sam gave a shrug, "...the Lt. said it could be transferred by a violent altercation..."

"So maybe it's his killers," Callen said, pulling his phone and asking Eric, "where's Kensi?'

"She's on her way to the hospital to pick up Deeks," Eric replied, checking the GPS signature on her phone, "she's about six minutes out from the hospital..."

"Call her, let her know what's going on," Callen demanded as he headed out of Ops, phone to his ear, "Deeks, you got company...Yusuf's 'Overwatch' signature is at the hospital...Kensi is six minutes out and were on our way...contact Eric and he'll guide you through it..."

Climbing into the SUV, Sam gave Callen a hard look, "Ya' know, he's just getting discharged from the hospital...the boys got a concussion..."

With an equal frown, Callen replied tightly, "he's all we got...he's right there..."

**...NCIS LA...**

Deeks wasted no time hanging up from Callen and redialing the ops center, "talk to me Eric..."

Deeks listened as the tech operator filled him in on the latest developments on the case, ending with the 'Overwatch' signature being three floors below him.

The detective made his way down the back stairs of the hospital, grimacing as the quick movements down the stairs pounded through his still aching head. He hoped his partner was on sight by now and making her way towards the signature as he was, knowing that Sam and Callen were too far out to offer timely assistance.

He made it to the floor and quickly redialed ops, "Eric, I'm here...where's the suspect...and where's Kensi?"

"Kensi is just pulling in...Sam and Callen are twelve minutes out," Eric informed the cop, adding, "the suspect it two hallways over...in radiology..."

"Copy that," Deeks replied, pocketing his phone and cautiously moving towards the hallway and the suspect.

Peering around the corner, Deeks did a double take, "I am so not seeing this...aahhgg...that's just...ah, that's just so not right..."

Deeks watched as one of the men held open a heavy, clear plastic bag...with what appeared to be a "head" easily being seen in its opaque folds. He watched in morbid fascination as the man brought the head even with a control panel on the wall, heard a small mechanical whir, before the second man punched in a code on the keypad.

The heavy, metal door could clearly be heard unlatching. The two men traded quiet looks, before the first man turned and dumped the head in a nearby pharmaceutical waste bin and the second pushed open the door.

As the men stepped into the room, Deeks quickly made his way down the hall, catching his foot in the door, before it could close. The two suspects, intent on their quarry, didn't notice the door not latching behind them.

As he moved into the room he noted both men seemed to know exactly what they were looking for as one already had one of the containment cabinets opened and was reaching for his prize. In position behind the two suspects, Deeks held up his gun, "LAPD-freeze..."

The men whirled in disbelief, exchanged quick glances and to the detective's surprise, charged him. Deeks attempted to back-pedaled away from the suspects, astonished at their audacity, his readied shot going wide, as one of the men swung a large container at him, clipping him across his head wound; dropping the detective as a spike of white hot pain flared through his head.

**...NCIS LA...**

Coming upon the same corridor, mere minutes later, Kensi eyed the hallway leading to radiology, asking Eric, "I thought you said Deeks had eyes on the hallway..."

"He did, but he doesn't have a comm and his cell's GPS isn't registering anywhere in the hospital...every call I've made goes to voice mail..." Eric reported with worry, "it's like he just fell off the face of the earth..."

"Kens...stay put...we're almost there," Callen interjected into the conversation, "we don't know what Deeks came across...we don't need you to fall off the radar too..."

It was on the tip of her tongue to argue...Deeks was missing...dead or taken, they weren't sure; but what she was sure of was that her partner needed her.

"Ms. Blye, we will find him...you need to wait for your team," Hetty's voice warned, as though reading her mind.

The seven minutes until Sam and Callen merged with her location was nothing short of a lifetime for the young agent.

"Eric," Callen asked.

"I'm still getting Yusuf's 'Overwatch' signature in the corridor..." the tech reported, "he should be less than fifteen feet in front of you..."

The three agents made their way down the hallway, totally at a loss as the origin of the signature. The radiology door giving a sudden hiss as the locking mechanism was disabled from the inside of the room had all three agents whirling, guns raised.

The sight that met their eyes stunned them for a moment, before Kensi leapt forward to steady her dazed partner, "Deeks? Deeks, what happened, are you alright?"

"Kens..." Deeks said slowly, his eyes roving over his team, "...guys...uh, bad guys got away...sorry..."

"We'll find them again," Sam groused, moving up to the injured detective, noting the blood staining the bandage at the man's head, "what about you?"

Hand going to his bandaged head, he grumbled petulantly, "headache...hit me with some kinda case..."

"A case..." the detective exclaimed suddenly, attempting to whirl around and go back into the room only to be overcome with a wave of dizziness and stumble backwards. Only Sam's strong arms latching onto his shoulders kept Deeks from face planting.

"Whoa, sit down before you fall down..." Sam ordered, easing Deeks to the floor outside the room while Callen and Kensi made their way inside the room.

Coming back out a few moments later, Callen reported that there was a case of brachytherapy canisters missing; enough to make several dirty bombs; nodding down at the injured detective he asked, "...how is he?"

"Needs checked out...looks like the wound was re-opened..." Sam reported.

"What...no...really, guys, I'm alright, we got a case to finish," the detective said, attempting to walk himself up the wall, and only getting halfway before being assaulted by the mother of all dizzy spells and sliding sideways back down the wall.

Reaching out to both catch and steady the man, both Sam and Callen held Deeks in place with a hand on either shoulder; Callen looked towards Kensi, "find us some help so we can get him downstairs..."

**...NCIS LA...**

Sam came out of the ER as Callen was finishing up a phone conversation; pocketing his phone he asked, "How is he?"

"They had to sew him back up...upgraded the concussion; Kensi is gonna stay with him this time," Sam reported.

Callen sighed, one hand going to rest on his hip while the other ran down his face, he eyed the ER doors critically.

"Don't G..," Sam warned.

Looking at his partner with feigned innocence, Callen asked, "Do what...?"

"It wasn't optimal, but it was the only call we had...Deeks knows that..." Sam said pointedly.

Sighing heavily, Callen commented, "maybe he might...not so sure about Kensi. We already know what these guys are capable of...they proved how ruthless they can be to get what they want; they killed a man and decapitated him just to gain access to a locked room."

"And we will catch them...for Yusuf and for Deeks," Sam said earnestly, redirecting his partners recriminations he asked, "what'd Eric have to say?"

"He and Nell are monitoring the NEST system...if our suspects try to move those canisters the system should pick up on it; until them we're just marking time on this one...the hospital camera's didn't give us a clear shot of their faces...so it's still a no-go on facial rec..." Callen reported.

**...NCIS LA...**

Three days, and the ops team was getting antsy...

"Why are they just sitting on this stuff," grumbled Sam.

"Maybe they're making the bombs themselves," Deeks commented absently from his position next to Sam. The detective had been discharged, for the second time, after a 24 hour observation period and was now confined to his desk. Not that he was alone; the case stalled, waiting for the suspects to make the next move, had basically put the whole team on desk duty for the duration of the wait.

"They have to move it sooner or later," Callen replied.

A sudden whistle from above had the team looking up at Eric expectantly, and with a grin the tech said, "We have a hit."

**...NCIS LA...**

It took a fair amount of whining, cajoling and just all around making a pest of himself to convince Hetty he should be allowed to participate in the take down.

"Come on Hetty, I owe these guys-twice..." Deeks wheedled.

"Mr. Deeks, you are recovering from a concussion..." Hetty replied.

"I've got three big strapping agents to do the rough stuff," that comment earning a punch from his partner, and rubbing his arm he continued, "see...I want to see them in cuffs Hetty..."

Seeing her stance start to soften he held up his hand in pledge, "I promise, no engaging the enemy in hand to hand...I'd rather just shot them anyway; I just want to be there for the take down..."

Hetty rolled her eyes, and against her better judgment, relented to the detective's pleas, "not active engagement..."

"Don't worry, I'll crack the window for you," Kensi commented.

"You'd do that for me," Deeks teased as he followed his partner from ops.

Fixing her two senior agents with a pointed look, "don't break him..."

Giving a smirk, Callen answered, "don't worry Hetty, we'll keep your boy toy safe..."

As she watched the two men leave ops, Hetty shook her and muttered quietly, a small smile on her face, "Mr. Deeks is not the only cheeky bastard on this team."

**...NCIS LA...**

Turning the material over to the bomb squad, Callen and Sam surveyed the area with growing concern; it had been nearly twenty minutes since the take down of their suspect and Kensi and Deeks had yet to make an appearance with the other suspect.

"Eric, you have eyes on Kensi and Deeks," Callen asked.

"They're about three blocks over, on Second Street by the canal..." Eric answered.

The two agents exchanged guarded looks as they approached the scene. There were several LAPD squad cars and an ambulance on scene.

"Not again," Sam muttered.

Approaching the open ambulance, they rolled their eyes at each other as they spied Deeks sitting on the gurney; a closer look showed them that the detective was sopping wet as well as apparently injured-again.

"Kensi, what's up," Callen asked as he and Sam stopped at the ambulance.

"He and the suspect took a header in the canal," Kensi reported, nodding her head towards one of the squad cars, "suspects is secure, LAPD has him for now."

"And Deeks," Sam asked, turning to the detective, "what happened to staying in the car...?"

"Hey, I couldn't let my partner chase down a dangerous suspect on her own," Deeks defended, before giving a hiss of pain as the medic removed the last of the bandages that covered his head wound.

Shaking his head, Callen asked, "What's the verdict?"

"The stitches seem to be intact...but with such a fresh wound and the swim in the canal...he really needs to be checked out; might need a round of antibiotics to stave off infection..." the medic reported.

"Hetty is so not gonna be happy...three trips to the ER on one case..." Sam teased.

"What...no, she doesn't need to know—this can be our little secret..." Deeks started, only for Callen to pull up something on his phone and hand it to the detective.

On the small screen was his brief fight with the suspect before they both went into the canal.

Deeks groaned melodramatically, nearly dropping the phone when it rang seconds later. Raising an uncertain eyebrow he hesitantly answered the phone when Callen refused to take the phone back.

"Uh, hello..."

"You will go back to the hospital...you will take your shots and other medications the doctor prescribes and you will take the next week off to recuperate," Hetty directed the chagrined detective.

"Yes, Hetty...I promise, I'll be good..." Deeks replied meekly.

Deeks handed the phone back to the smirking agent, grumbling, "you knew she was gonna do that."

Callen just chuckled as he and Sam stood back as Kensi climbed in the back of the ambulance; before closing the doors, Callen said, "See you in a week..."

**...NCIS LA...**

a/n: okay, another one down...like I said this one was really challenging and I'm not sure I'm pleased with it...so I leave it up to the readers to decide...


	9. Chapter 9

**Sans Vior**

Epi tag/missing scene

a/n: okay, far, far too complicated to do an AU or partial rewrite. **So**—despite the fact that these are supposed to be DEEKS centered one-shots- this one is actually lent itself to Callen's POV with some team input (and hey, Deeks was still in the explosion, so technically it still counts)...since the two episodes revolved around Callen & I really liked how on edge he was when his "team" was threatened. Taking some liberties with the scenes right around the time of the explosion (god's wasn't Lambert wonderful as our villain—but to me he will forever be Connor McCloud of the clan McCloud-yeah, Highlander, another obsession!)

a/n: I also need some help...was it an actual TV episode case where they took out Lambert's character the first time and was it first season (which I DID NOT **& WILL NOT** watch—so don't even suggest it; because there was no _DEEKS!)_ or was it just a flashback to a case pre-series...because I'm going out on a limb with some of my assumptions...I guess if its wrong then give it over to creative license/AU and move on...

a/n: after this one there is only one more that I am aware of, 'The Dragon & the Fairy'-another tough one, as the explosion happened at the beginning of the epi; but I'll see what I can do. If I missed any, let me know...

**...NCIS LA...**

Leaning forward in his seat, Janvier, his gravelly voice smug, "sometimes you have to sacrifice some pieces to gain an advantage..."

Callen looked at the suspect guardedly for a moment before the man's words struck him. With speed born of absolute terror he bolted from the room, practically screaming to Eric, "...pull them out, Eric. Pull them out now—it's a trap...pull them out..."

Callen's eyes locked onto the big monitor in the boathouse showing the only cam footage Eric could pull up showing the warehouse, as he heard Eric frantically telling the team to abort the mission.

Eyes boring into the screen, seconds ticked off like lifetimes as he willed his team to come through those warehouse doors...he thought he saw movement near one door as the first of the explosions began ripping through the east end of the building.

His breath caught in his lungs, burning for release, as his heart hammered in his chest: and in those brief seconds, as the explosions began ripping through the building, he died...there would be nothing left to him without his team...if Sam and the other's died he would be right behind them, of that he absolute. Sam, his partner, his rock...his "brother"—he knew he couldn't come back from that loss; and Kensi, that feisty little "sister" he loves to tease—she couldn't die like this: even Deeks...god, if he really thought about all the man had given to this team, how much he had sacrificed to an agency that wasn't his, how many times he had been a target by his mere association with NCIS.

Eyes never leaving the screen, he let out the breath he was holding, as the movement that caught his eye seconds before revealed it-self to be two of his team fleeing the destruction. It took his rattled mind a few precious seconds to make out Kensi and Deeks, literally running for their lives to escape the blasts tearing through the warehouse. It looked like they might defy the odds, they were on the loading dock, mere yards from relative safety when the opening behind then spewed out fire and debris from yet another explosion—the concussive blast throwing the pair from the loading platform to land motionless ten to fifteen yards away.

Hands clenching the back of a chair, eyes fixed on his agent and detective he ground out, "no...no...no...this is not happening. Eric, status...can you raise either one of them," suddenly realizing what he wasn't seeing he demanded, "Sam. Where's Sam?"

"Ambulance and fire rescue is already in route," Eric reported, adding tightly, "I can't raise them...or Sam..." 

"Visual...I need a visual on the back of the building...maybe he got out that way..." Callen demanded.

"Sorry, Callen, the only traffic cam in the area is the one up now..." Eric replied.

The conversation was halted with the movement on the screen as Kensi was shaking her head in an attempt to clear away the ringing and dizziness, while also slowing pulling herself to her knees.

"Eric, put the comms on speaker...now..." Callen demanded, and waiting a beat for the tech to comply he demanded, "Kensi...Kensi, can you hear me...what's your status? How badly are you and Deeks hurt? Fire and Rescue is on its way...Kensi, where's Sam...Did he get out with you? Kensi...?"

With a growing impatience born of fear, Callen watched as Kensi slowly maneuvered herself to a sitting position on the pavement, even as she began to look around and take stock of her situation, he could clearly see she was still quite dazed by the explosions.

"Uhmm...I'm...I think I'm okay...bumps and bruises..."Kensi trailed off as her eyes came to rest on her still unconscious partner, "Deeks! God, Deeks, can you hear me...?"

She scrabbled over to her partner, and gently began assessing him for injuries. He had the same array of cuts and bruises over him that covered her body, as well as a knot on the side of his head and a deep cut to his arm that was bleeding profusely.

Though it was killing him not to have a visual or verbal confirmation on his partner, Callen knew he had to focus on the two team mates he could see; cutting through Kensi's dazed panic, Callen said, "Kensi, how is he..."

"He's got a big knot on his head and the wound on his arm...it's bleeding bad..." she replied in barely controlled panic as she pulled off her top shirt and began applying pressure to the wound.

"Fire and Rescue is six minutes out," Eric cut in over the comms.

"Kensi...Kensi, listen to me; where's Sam? Did Sam make it out of the building...?" Callen asked evenly,

"What...Sam? Where, _where is Sam_...?" Kensi said in confusion as she began looking frantically around the lot, saying in a panic, "Callen, he's the one who realized it was a set up...saw the triggering device...I think...Deeks and I ran out the front...Sam was closer to the rear entrance..."

Kensi pulled herself to her feet and began stumbling towards the west end of the building, yelling hoarsely for her missing teammate, tears standing in her eyes, "SAM! Sam...Sam..."

Callen watched helplessly, as the Kensi's frantic calls, began to rouse the unconscious detective, who attempted to push himself into a sitting position, only to cry out in pained surprise when his injured arm gave out beneath him and he rolled over to his side, cradling the injured arm. Even through the poor feed, Callen could see the makeshift bandage was already sodden with the injured man's blood.

Kensi turned to go back to her partner when a movement from the corner of the building got both her and Callen's attention, and they both cried out simultaneously, "SAM!"

Callen nearly cried with relief at seeing his partner stumble from around the side of the building, and fall to his knees in a daze. He may be injured, but thank whatever god was with them this day, his partner—his team—wasn't dead.

The agent watched with a pang of sympathy as the dazed woman stood an equal distance between the two downed male agents, clearly torn as to whom to go to.

Kensi was saved from the decision when Fire & Rescue suddenly poured into the scene and EMT's scrambled out of their vehicles to converge on all three of his teammates.

Not being able to stand the helplessness and distance separating him from his injured team, Callen shot out, "I'm going to me team..."

In Ops, Hetty's eyes met Grangers, daring him to call Callen back to the boatshed. For his part, Granger met the woman's gaze without comment or emotion before turning back to the large ops screen showing the carnage and rescue at the warehouse.

**...NCIS LA...**

Callen tore through the streets between the boatshed and the warehouse like a man possessed, and in the back of his mind he briefly wondered if perhaps Eric was somehow manipulating the traffic lights from ops, as he had yet to come across a red light or a police cruiser.

The fire department had the blaze under control when Callen skid into the parking lot, and he was relieved to see all three of his team conscious and being treated at the back of an ambulance.

"Sam...Kensi...Deeks," Callen called as he came up to the ambulance, eying his agents critically, "you guys alright?"

"Fine, G...cut and bruises mostly. Deeks got the worst of it...piece to shrapnel caught him; got a deep gash to the arm, probably need a few stitches," Sam explained.

Anger pouring off of him, Callen put his hands on his hips and turned to look at the destroyed warehouse before turning back to his team, "the bastard set this all up..."

"Yeah, well, he lost this time..." Deeks shot out angrily, his eyes on all the injuries he could see covering his partner.

"It was close. Too damn close..." Callen huffed out, "I'm tired of playing his game..."

"Maybe we don't have to," Eric cut in, "Nell and I ran the traffic cam footage of the streets leading away from the warehouse in the minutes after the explosion. We caught a van speeding away, ran a light...plates 2-Sierra-Alpha..."

Head cocked curiously away from the others, Deeks chimed in, "Quebec-3-2-1..."

The three agents looked at the distracted detective in surprise when Eric's unbelieving tone asked, "Uh, yeah...how'd you know that...?"

Nodding towards the street, the others following Deeks line of sight, he said, "'cause I'm starring right at it; you might want to finish running that plate..."

**...NCIS LA...**

a/n: and the rest of the epi plays out from there...as I don't think there were any more explosions while Callen was playing "rogue" agent in the follow up epi of season 4...this was more of a character study than anything else, I guess...


	10. Chapter 10

**What is it about Deeks & Explosions**

**Epi Tag #10, "The Dragon & the Fairy"**

a/n: you can thank fellow author, Bob White, for this one...getting me thinking/motivated to finish up these "explosion" epi tags...I've deafened him, concussed, burnt, sliced and diced the poor guy and I was frankly running out of ways to hurt the dude...and then I got the sudden inspiration—I haven't used "electricity" (or broken bones). Not making any promises...this premise is weaker than the others...took me a while to figure out the direction I wanted to take this one in, but the TEAM bonding eventually makes it through the writer's block!

a/n: While the type of injury is real (acute compartment syndrome), I couldn't find answers to all my questions concerning the injury so some creative license has been taken...if you wanna know what a forearm fasciotomy looks like—go to Wikipedia or google books...gah, some of the pictures are gruesome!

**...NCIS LA...**

It was sudden. It was startling. It was totally unexpected.

To say the explosion took them both by surprise, was an understatement...of all the things they might have been expecting, an SUV exploding just feet from their own vehicle was not on the list of things they expected today.

In the span of a heartbeat, the partners went from exchanging their usual snarky banter, to being thrown violently around the interior of the SUV as their vehicle began skidding and sliding uncontrollably sideways by the concussive force of the unexpected blast.

Burning debris from the destroyed vehicle, the curb, and nearby trash cans went shooting out forcefully in all directions; bouncing off the pavement, nearby parked cars and buildings: some finding its way to the already battered SUV housing the dazed agents.

Kensi flinched violently, jolted back to consciousness, as debris crashed onto the top of the SUV with enough force to dent in the roof and further fracture the already cracked and splintering windows.

Shaking out of her daze, Kensi took a quick inventory...besides the bruising she already felt forming from where the seat belt held her in her seat, and a slight bump on her head and quite a few cuts and gashes from glass, she appeared free of serious injury.

"Deeks? Hey, Deeks...you alright, partner..." Kensi asked as she turned in her seat to face her partner; panic rising at seeing him slumped, unconscious in the deflating airbag. Looking past her partner, out the driver's side window, she noted the SUV had finally been halted, rather forcefully, from its precarious slide, by a telephone pole.

She rested a firm hand on his shoulder, using her other hand to feel along his neck an upper spine for any obvious injury and finding none she gently eased him back into his seat.

Kensi quickly noted that, Deeks had a large gash on his left temple and another lump forming across his forehead, the skin red and raw from the airbag.

"Hey, partner, come on...wake up..." Kensi cajoled quietly as she continued to check him for injuries and was rewarded with a pained moan.

"That's it...open them baby blues...need to see if you have a concussion..." Kensi cajoled.

While Deeks struggled to open his eyes, Kensi's eyes went back to the damage outside her partner's window. It was then she noted that their SUV had been pushed so violently across the street and into a phone pole that the driver's door was dented in at such an angle as to have Deeks left elbow and lower arm wedged in a twisted pocket of the doorframe between the door and the seat.

She was horrified moments later by the choked scream that the semi-conscious man let out as she tried to pull him gently towards her in an attempt to free his trapped arm.

Tears leaking out of tightly shut eyes Deeks feebly tried to pull his still trapped arm to his body and curl in on himself. He gasped out hoarsely, "...ahhh...hurts..."

"Oh god...oh, I'm so sorry Deeks..." Kensi exclaimed, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder and chest in an attempt to calm him down, "just calm down...help should be here soon...just hold on. Just...just don't try to move...your arm is pinned..."

Barely hearing his partner, Deeks just concentrated on getting the searing pain under control.

Seeing that Deeks was attempting to ride out the pain, she refocused her attention on getting her partner help. She turned to look out the shattered windows wondering when it had started to rain, realizing moments later that the steading flow of water over the SUV was coming from a damaged hydrant across the street.

Looking past the shattered glass and water she saw a dozen or more people approaching, only to stop and eye the vehicle with concerned frowns.

'What was going on, why were they just standing there and staring; had anyone even called 911?' she wondered angrily.

Kensi watched as one man took a few tentative steps closer, noting that his eyes seemed to be focused above the SUV instead of on the injured occupants.

"What's going on?" Kensi shouted, growing concerned by the onlookers continued wariness.

The man held up his hands and ordered sharply, "Don't move! Don't try to get out of the car...911 have been alerted and are on the way...just, don't touch anything..."

"Why? What's going on...?" Kensi asked again, her voice edged with suspicion and concern.

"When you hit the pole it snapped a power line," the man answered, "there is a live line lying across the top of the car...and with the water from the hydrant..." the man trailed off as he saw understanding cross Kensi's features.

"Damn," Kensi cursed as she quickly scanned the interior for exposed metal: the tires would normally ground out most of the electrical current, but the water from the hydrant added a new level of danger. She turned back to the man, asking, "...how soon?"

"Ten to twelve minutes out...they're going to have to turn off the power, get the hydrant turned off, before they can get you out..." the man explained.

Kensi just nodded. Turning back to her partner, she noted his ashen complexion; tears still leaked from tightly shut eyes and short, choked whimpers escaped him as he absently struggled to pull his arm free from where it was wedged tight in the folded metal of the damaged door.

"Deeks...Deeks, stop," Kensi commanded gently, "you're going to hurt yourself worse...it's a bad break—it's swelling pretty bad already..."

Barely able to pull in enough air around to the pain, Deeks gasped, "it's...I think it's really bad Kens...this... this pain—I've had broken bones before; never...it's never felt like this..."

Eyeing her partner critically, and trying to carefully maneuver in her seat to get a better look at his trapped arm she asked, "How...how is it different?"

"I...I can feel the swelling...feels like my skin is about to split open..." Deeks said in a voice low and tight with pain, "but my fingers are getting all tingly and numb..."

"They'll have us out of here soon..." Kensi encouraged.

While waiting for fire and rescue, Kensi chafed at the inactivity as she was forced to sit and do nothing while her partner suffered. Though she desperately wanted help to arrive to get her and her partner out of this deathtrap, she was none the less relieved to see that the next car that pulled up was the rest of her team.

She watched, through the fractured front window, as Sam and Callen exited their car and quickly took in the scene; saw the horror cross their faces as they realized the dangerous predicament she and Deeks were in. After sharing a brief, wordless look they moved in as close as they dared (which, knowing them, was probably closer than was actually safe).

"Kensi...Deeks...you guys alright," Callen called.

"I'm good, few bumps and bruises," Kensi called back, adding worriedly, "but Deeks isn't doing to hot...most likely has a concussion, probably need stiches for a his head wound...but it's his arm that's the worst. It's trapped in the door...and it looks like a really bad break, it's really swollen and tight looking...and he says the pain is different..."

That got Sam's attention, "What do you mean...different?"

"It swelled up really fast and his skin is shiny and pale looking...say's it feels like his skin is going to split open...and his fingers are tingling..." Kensi replied.

Seeing his partners already worried features get even tighter, Callen asked, "Sam... What is it...?"

"If it's what I think it is, we need to get him out of there...now!" Sam ground out.

"Sam, what are you thinking," Callen prodded worriedly, "what is it about Deeks broken arm that has you so worried...?"

"I can't be sure without seeing it..." Sam hedged as he shook his head, but sighed when he received a glare from his partner, "I saw it once or twice overseas...compartment fractures...the bone breaks in such a way that it interferes with the blood flow to the rest of the limb...causing the extreme swelling..."

When Sam trailed off, looking up and down the street presumably looking for fire and rescue and muttering angrily, "where the hell is the rescue squad...?"

Checking his watch, Callen said, "at least three minutes out...I think I can hear them; now finish what you were saying about these...'compartment fractures'-what's so different about it...?"

"Depending on how bad the swelling...if the pressure isn't released soon...the blood flow restored..." Sam started to explain, sending Callen a knowing look.

"What are you saying, Sam? Could Deeks...could he...are you saying he could lose his arm...?" Callen asked carefully.

Face a tight mask of worry, Sam nodded slowly, "...his arm-or-his life..."

"It could kill him!" Callen exclaimed in disbelief, "...it's just a broken arm, Sam."

"G, if the pressure isn't released soon...then it could lead to muscular damage...organ damage...necrosis of the affected limb..." Sam explained urgently.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Callen questioned, "from a broken arm...?"

"About damn time..." Sam huffed out as he saw the first of fire and rescue pull in at the end of the street.

They noted that although the chief was approaching them, no doubt intent on telling them to step back; the man's keen expression told them the man was already assessing the situation.

Having every intention of staying right where they were to offer what support they could to their endangered team mates, Sam and Callen had their badges out at the approach of the fire chief.

"Gentlemen..." the fire chief said both as way of greeting, and question.

"Agents Callen and Hannah, NCIS...those are two of our agents in there..." Callen said without preamble, quickly flipping up his badge.

"That may be, but this is my territory...and it's my job to get those people out of their safely..." the chief replied.

Sam decided not to waste precious time that Deeks and Kensi didn't have by a territorial tug of war he immediately appraised the chief of the situation, "male and female...female, Kensi, is a little banged up but appears fine; Kensi reports that Deeks is only semi-conscious, has a head wound and possible concussion...and from the description of the broken arm...it sounds like he may be suffering from a compartment fracture..."

"Damn...how long has it been..." the chief asked.

"No more than fifteen minutes...twenty at the outside..." Sam replied.

"Sam," Callen interjected questioningly.

"The clock's tickin' G..." Sam explained, "...complications...irreversible tissue and muscle damage can start occurring as soon as two hours after the initial break."

"Already have a call in to shut off the power line and the water main for this street...shouldn't be more than ten to fifteen minutes...then we'll _**attempt**_ to get him out from the passenger side..." the chief trailed off.

Seeing the dubious look on the chief's face, Callen asked slowly, "...attempt...and if he's wedged in too tight...then what?"

Giving a heavy sigh, the chief replied grimly, "then we have to have the SUV pulled away from the pole with a wrecker and we'll have to cut around the door..."

Sam just shook his head in frustration...they were already twenty minutes into the accident; another fifteen to twenty for the mains to be shut off, and knowing the detective's luck they would have to cut him out of the SUV...which would be another twenty to thirty minutes, then the ambulance ride...the clock was ticking and they were running out of time.

**...ncis la...**

Callen kept Kensi updated with the rescue proceedings as they waited.

The main and the power were cut within minutes of each other and after a thirteen minute wait (but who was counting), the rescue squad carefully moved in to remove the now dead line from the top of the SUV.

The passenger door opened with a horrendous creaking noise and Sam pushed his way past the rescue workers to get to his team mate.

Reaching to steady the dazed woman, Sam said quietly, "Come on Kensi, let's get you out of here...ambulance is waiting..."

She was halfway out of the car, when she seemed to snap out of her daze and tried to turn back towards the SUV and her partner, "No...Deeks...need to stay with Deeks..."

"Kens, come on...let fire and rescue do their job, they'll get Deeks out...get him to the hospital," Callen said, grabbing her other arm gently, "...just come with me right now, let's get you checked out...Sam will stay with Deeks..."

Kensi gave one more look toward the interior of the SUV, then towards Sam.

He nodded to her and gave a small smile he hoped was reassuring, "Go with Callen, Kensi...I got this..."

She nodded and let Callen lead her to one of the waiting ambulances.

Turning back to the flurry of activity surrounding the SUV, Sam waited impatiently for the paramedic to crawl back out of the SUV where they were assessing the injured detective.

"Well..." Sam demanded.

Giving the imposing and intimidating black man a wary look, the paramedic turned to the fire chief, "male, mid-thirties...unconscious with an open head wound and a serious break to his left arm—looks like a compartment fracture..."

Sam and the fire chief exchanged grim looks as the paramedic confirmed Sam's earlier suspicion as the paramedic continued his report, " ...and his injured arm is stuck tight, chief...we're gonna have to cut him out."

"Damn..." the chief cursed quietly.

"I'm gonna start a line...fluids and some pain meds...it is not going to be pleasant for him when we start cutting at that door," the paramedic explained as he knelt down and began readying the IV and saline bag.

"I want to stay with him," Sam said, adding, "I had some medic training in the SEALS...I can monitor him..."

The paramedic looked toward the chief who nodded after a moment's thought, "Get his line set up...agent Hanna can sit with his man..."

"Deeks...his name is Marty Deeks..." Sam supplied.

Several moments later, Sam climbed into the passenger side of the vehicle and got his first look at the injured man...he could clearly see the shiny, chalk-white skin of his swollen forearm, his head wound now sporting a temporary bandage.

"Hang in there, Deeks, we're gonna get you out of here soon..." Sam said quietly, resting a hand lightly on the injured man's shoulder.

As he watched the wrecker hooking up and preparing to pull the SUV away from the pole, Sam was startled by a hoarse whisper, "S...s...am...?"

"Deeks...hey man...save you strength...we'll have you outa here in no time...ya' just gotta hold on a little longer..." Sam said, as he moved sideways so he could rest one hand on the detective's shoulder and splay the other across his chest, knowing that he needed to steady the injured man when the wrecker started to pull the SUV.

"S'...m...'rts..." Deeks slurred out breathily.

"I know man...just a little longer..." Sam promised.

Deeks whimpered and gave a subtle nod, his voice a barely more than a whisper as he asked, "K' nsi...?"

"Fine...she's fine. Callen's with her...she's gettin' checked out right now," Sam said, "let's just concentrate on you..."

The fire chief came up to the open door, "We're ready to move...keep him as still as possible...the metal might shift when we pull away from the pole..."

Nodding grimly, Sam replied, "We're ready..."

Returning the nod, the chief looked towards the wrecker and gave a wave.

Slowly, inch by inch, the SUV was pulled away from the pole. The metal in the door shifted, jostling the injured appendage, causing Deeks to cry out deliriously from the agonizing pain, begging for it all to stop. Sam just tightened his hold on the disoriented detective, doing what little he could to soothe his friend, "It's almost over...just a little more and we'll get you outa here..."

Sam noted with a mixture of concern and relief that Deeks succumbed to unconsciousness...again.

Once away from the pole, the rescue workers immediately moved in with the 'jaws of life' to cut the door away from Deeks trapped arm the same time the paramedic came up to the open door, "How is he...?"

"Unconscious again...the movement jostled his arm..." Sam reported.

Another seventeen minutes (but who was counting) and Deeks was finally being lowered onto a gurney.

Stepping out of the SUV, Sam watched the paramedics quickly moving towards the second ambulance; noting that the first ambulance had not pulled out yet.

"G...?" Sam questioned as he jogged up to the open back.

Giving a smirk, Callen replied to the unspoken question, "She wouldn't let them leave until Deeks was out..."

From her place on the gurney, Kensi asked, "...he's out...how is he Sam...?"

"Yeah, they got him out...he was unconscious again...it was painful for him, but now he's on his way to the hospital; which is where you need to be," Sam said pointedly.

Kensi gave a huff of annoyance and an 'I'm fine' was on the tip of her tongue but another pointed look from Sam silenced the sentiment.

"Come on G, we'll follow the ambulance, fill in Hetty on what we know in the way," Sam said as his partner moved to jump from the back of the bus.

"We'll see you there, Kens..." Callen said before closing the doors.

Once the ambulance pulled away, Callen looked towards the destroyed SUV, asking grimly, "How bad...?"

"Bad G, really bad..." Sam gave a heavy sigh and replied grimly.

...ncis la...

They were somewhat surprised to get to the hospital and find Hetty already waiting for them.

"Gentlemen..." she said as way of greeting, "...both ambulances pulled in several moments ago...Ms. Blye is being checked out in the ER and Mr. Deeks was immediately taken up to surgery..."

With a heavy sigh, Sam said, "So...now we wait."

And wait, impatiently, they did.

It was some two hours later that Kensi came out of the ER bay doors and spotted Sam sitting in the waiting room.

He stood to wait for her as she made her way quickly towards him, "Sam, how is he...?"

"No word yet, Kens...Callen and Hetty are upstairs..." Sam replied, looking her up and down, "how about you? What's the verdict?"

"I'm fine..." she said, but added quickly when she got a raised eyebrow from the ex-SEAL, "okay, not fine...but not that bad. Some bad bruising from the seatbelt...a mild concussion...that's it...I swear; please, Sam I need to be with him..."

"I know, come on, let's go wait with the others..."

...ncis la...

It was another hour before a doctor finally approached the waiting group.

"I'm looking for a Ms. Lange..." the doctor asked.

"That would be me...doctor..." Hetty said.

"Doctor Morris...I operated on Mr. Deeks..." the man said, giving a nod to the assembled group.

"How is he...is he gonna be okay..." Kensi interrupted impatiently.

"Barring any complications, we are guardedly optimistic that Mr. Deeks will recover with the full use of his arm...

"Guardedly optimistic...?" Callen interrupted, "...what the hell does that mean?"

"Mr. Deeks suffered acute compartment syndrome in his lower left arm..."

"Yeah, Sam called it a...a compartment fracture..." Callen interrupted, "said it could be life threatening..."

Dr. Morris nodded, "it not treated promptly the patient can suffer serious, sometimes irreversible damage to the affected limb..."

"But you can treat it...right...he's gonna be alright...?" it was Kensi's turn to interrupt.

"Treatment for injuries of this type is to perform a surgical procedure known as a fasciotomy...we make a long incision in the fascia, the fibrous tissue, above the break to relieve the interstitial pressure..." the doctor explained, "the procedure relieved a significant amount of pressure, he's gone from a pressure reading of 37mmHG to 22, but he's got a way to go—interstitial compartment pressure needs to read a 5 or less..." the doctor continued to explain, adding, "...his other injuries were relatively minor in comparison...some significant bruising and abrasions, we stitched up the gash to his head...needed nine stitches, and he also suffered a mild concussion."

"Complications...?" Hetty inquired.

"We will be monitoring his kidney function closely for the next several days...but so far no indications that any of his organs have been compromised, he made it to the ER before there was any lymphatic leakage...we also found no tissue or muscle necrosis...should take several days to see a reduction on the swelling—at that time we will begin the skin grafts...and decide how best to set the bone...at the moment it is clamped..." the doctor reported.

"Skin grafts...?" Kensi questioned.

"Some of the fascia has to be removed and the wound cannot be closed until the swelling decreases..." Dr. Morris answered.

"Can we see him..." Kensi demanded.

"He's being settled in the ICU...someone will come and get you shortly; you can have ten minutes..." the doctor said.

Hetty's hand to her arm silenced Kensi's protest, as Hetty nodded towards the doctor.

"Hetty..." Kensi complained when the doctor went back through the doors.

"I understand your desire to stay with your partner, Ms. Blye, but he is in ICU and needs his rest; and you too were injured today and need to rest to be ready when Mr. Deeks wakes and tries to make a premature exit from the hospital..."

Despite her worry, Kensi couldn't help but snort at the truthfulness of Hetty's statement; knowing, as soon as he was able, her partner would be trying to 'escape' from the hospital.

**...ncis la...**

They stood outside the slider to Deeks ICU bay, getting their first look at their injured teammate since he'd been cut from the SUV.

"Still..." Kensi huffed out quietly, "-he shouldn't be so still...he's never still..."

Laying a comforting hand on her shoulder, Callen said, "Don't worry Kens...we'll get him through this..." shooting his partner a smirk, he added, "soon, we'll be wishing for the quiet again..."

Appreciating Callen's attempt at levity, Kensi smiled tiredly, "Yeah, Sam, better enjoy the quiet now..._**it won't**_ last long."

Taking the gentle teasing for what it was, Sam just shook his head, "yeah, Shaggy'll be babbling again in no time..."

Hetty came up to her team, turning to look at her injured liaison officer a moment before addressing the team, "they have all our numbers and will call us if there is any change at all. The first visiting hours begin at eight a.m.; until then, I suggest you all go home, get some rest. Mr. Deeks will need a lot of support over the next several weeks..."

...ncis la...

A quiet beeping noise slowly roused Deeks from his sleep. Clawing his way slowly to semi wakefulness he wondered at his extreme lethargy...'was he sick?'-he didn't remember being sick...or hurt...did he wipe out surfing...?

The next thing he noticed, adding to his confusion, was a strange smell...an antiseptic smell...a distinctive smell he associated with-"hospitals". Hhmm?

'Hospital...why was he smelling 'hospital'? Why was he hearing...that noise, it sounded like a heart monitor?

Peeling his eyes opened, Deeks vision was slow to focus...as he moved his eyes over the room-scanning, processing and confirming what he already suspected...he had landed in the hospital...again; now, if he could just remember—why?

He moved his head slightly to the right, noting two people were in the dimly lit room with him...Kensi was curled up on a small settee in the corner and Callen was asleep in the chair next to his bed.

Deciding to gather more information before waking up his co-workers, Deeks began to take stock of his body—he was lying nearly flat on the bed so he relied on how he felt more than what he could see. First up, his head hurt and he could feel the bandage taped to his forehead, the familiar pull of stitches, deducing (because he was a detective after all) he had a cut on his head that required stitches: the pain, dizziness (despite lying flat) and general disorientation probably meant at least a mild concussion.

He also noted that his chest hurt, felt bruised, and he huffed out in frustration, as these injuries were to "garden" variety to pinpoint what had happened to land him in the hospital.

As he continued to dig through hazy memories a deep, pained groan escaped the injured man as he squirmed in the bed, attempting to find a more comfortable position for his battered body as every little bruise and abrasion slowly make themselves known.

The noise roused the sleeping agent, who shot up out of his seat in surprise, "...Deeks! Hey, take it easy..."

Looking at the team leader, Deeks rasped out, "Wha' hap'ned...?"

"You were in a car accident..." Callen supplied.

Frowning in his attempt to remember, Deeks questioned, "...accident...?"

"You were caught in an..."

"...an explosion..." Deeks suddenly exclaimed, jerking himself up straighter in the bed them falling back with a chocked gasp of pain as his body let him know in no uncertain terms that that action was inadvisable.

"Whoa, Deeks...calm down..." Callen said, resting a hand on Deeks shoulder as the injured man rasped out...

"...an explosion...we wrecked...Kensi...how's Kensi...?"

"Hey...hey...calm down, Kensi's right here...she's fine..." Callen said quickly, trying to reassure the distraught man.

Flailing around as he simultaneously tried to find the controls to raise his bed, and look past Callen to get a look at his partner Deeks suddenly realized a part of his body was not responding to his commands...he looked down at his left arm resting on pillows at his side and his eyes became wide, his breath coming in sudden panicked gasps as he got his first look at his injured arm.

"My arm...god, my arm...Callen, I can't feel my arm...what's wrong..." Deeks gasped out, his voice rising in a panic at seeing a single layer of mesh covering a large open incision running down the length of his forearm.

The excited voices roused Kensi, who quickly took in the scene and got up to make her way to the other side of her partners bed as Callen grabbed Deeks shoulders and gave the panicked man a gently shake, "Deeks, man...it's okay...you're okay...just calm down, look at me...you're gonna be fine..."

"My arm..." was all Deeks could get out past the panicked gasps.

As Kensi gently grabbed Deeks face and turned him to look at her, Callen readjusted his hold on the distraught man so one hand was firmly on Deeks right shoulder while the other was holding down the detective's forearm so he wouldn't attempt to grab at his injured arm.

"Deeks...Deeks, you need to calm down," Kensi commanded her partner, holding his face so that their eyes met, "...just calm down, we'll explain everything...you trust me right...?"

Deeks wide panicked eyes darted down to his injured arm then back to his partner's face before giving a small nod.

Kensi took a minute to gauge her partner, before deciding it was safe to release her hold, nodding to Callen to do the same. The SFA removed his hand from Deeks forearm but left the hand on his shoulder.

"Kensi, what happened..." Deeks asked hoarsely, and taking note of his partner's rough appearance, he redirected his question, "...are you alright...?"

"I'm fine..." she said, but Deeks skeptical look had her back pedaling, "alright, not totally alright, okay...a few cut and bruises...but no broken bones, concussion or stitches even..."

While she was explaining she stepped back from the bed and held out her arms for her partner to get a better view of her "lack" of injury. Deeks took a minute to look her up and down with a critical eye, looking to catch his partner in one of her "I'm fine" lies and when he saw no untoward damage he resettled a questioning look to the SFA for conformation.

Callen smirked and nodded his head, "she's telling the truth, she's okay..."

Nodding his acceptance, Deeks eyes moved back to his own injured arm. He looked at it critically...there was a six to seven inch incision down his forearm, overlaid with a single layer of grafting mesh and he had to wonder for a minute how he wasn't bleeding out from such a deep wound that clearly exposed the underlying muscle and tendons. He tried to move his fingers and found that he had no feeling in his arm...which, in retrospect, was probably a good thing, as that kind of open wound would probably hurt like a bitch...

"So, what happened...?"

Over the next half hour they took turns explaining the explosion, rescue, his injuries and subsequent surgery.

"So, they're not trying to cut my arm off..."the detective asked.

Callen smirked, "...soon as the swelling goes down, doc's said they'll close it up..."

Deeks continued to eye his injury, brow furrowed in thought, causing Kensi to ask, "Deeks, you all right?"

"It...It looks pretty bad...I'm gonna have...I mean, it's gonna heal up, right..." Deeks asked tentatively, "...I'm gonna get use of my arm back...?"

Suddenly realizing the man's fear, what the detective realty wanted to know, Callen said quickly, "Hey, won't lie to you man...it's gonna take a while, but the doc's pretty confident you'll get full use of your arm back."

Deeks nodded slowly, letting out a slow breathe.

"Hey, just like any broken bone...just have to give it time to heal..." Kensi encouraged.

Giving a huff, Deeks snarked, "Yeah, well, one's insides usually heal up a whole lot better when they're not..." the detective waved his hand over his injured arm, "...hanging out all over the place..."

"It's only 'til the swelling goes down," Callen reminded.

**...ncis la...**

Lucky for the team, the injured detective tired out easily and slept more than woke over the first few days, but as the days turned into a full week, efforts to keep the normally energetic and kinetic man entertained during his confinement in the hospital was only slightly easier than corralling a room full of hyperactive toddlers.

It was in the beginning days of the second week that Callen got off the phone with Kensi, a smirk on his face that didn't go unnoticed by his partner.

"What, G...everything alright..." Sam asked.

Shaking his head, Callen commented, "...how long does this recuperation take again?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Sam said, "eight to ten weeks...then rehab to strengthen the arm muscles...why...?"

Instead of answering, Callen informed his partner of the second phase of the detective's recovery, "...that was Kensi...the swelling has gone down enough, the doctor is going to start closing up the wound and laying on more skin grafts..."

A slight smile on his face, Sam nodded, "...good to hear..."

Seeing Callen shake his head, Sam questioned, "...not good? Sounds like our boy is healing up..."

"Yeah, just not fast enough in the Marty Deeks, 'I've already been in the hospital for a week and haven't got to surf in even longer...'," Callen commented, "...it's gonna take more than one surgery—over the next seven to ten days...means he still has to keep the arm as immobile as possible, since they can't cast the break, it has to be pinned and clamped still..."

Suddenly nodding in understanding, Sam snorted, "Which means he's stuck in bed for at least another full week...if not longer..."

Callen nodded, "I don't know if Kensi and Deeks are gonna make it through another week to ten days of Deeks being confined to bed rest..."

**...ncis la...**

Indeed, the next week proved exhausting for the whole team as they bounced back and forth between deep concern and total exasperation as Deeks went from petulant and impatient at the slow progress of his recovery to being withdrawn, and depressed from the constant pain from the multiple surgeries he had to endure to repair the damage to his arm; and with the last surgery came a not so unexpected infection, further setting back the healing process.

Eric dragging into Ops toward the end of the third week with a large, inflamed cut under his eye cinched it for the team...something had to be done.

"He hit you..." Hetty exclaimed, as she sat Eric down in the bullpen to check out his eye.

"No, he didn't.._**.hit**_ me...exactly..." Eric stuttered.

Arms folded, Callen asked tightly, "Eric, what happened?"

"He's been so down...thought I'd try to cheer him up...I took in some surf magazines..." Eric explained, shrugging, "he...uh, he threw them at me...caught me in the face...it's really nothing more than a big...painful paper cut..."

Despite his growing anger at Deeks petulance, Sam just shook his head, "Eric, the man is stuck in a hospital bed and you thought you'd throw it in his face that he can't surf...?"

"No...I mean, I didn't mean it that way...I was hoping to give him something to look forward to..." Eric explained.

Callen gave a sigh, his mind going to memories he would just as soon forget, "we know you didn't mean any harm, but things are hard for Deeks right now...he has to be extra careful with the skin grafts...the least little infection could cause rejection and he'd have to start this whole process over...or worse...meaning, he won't be able to go into the water for months..."

"I didn't know..." Eric replied sadly.

"It's the hospital...we need to get him out of that hospital...he feels so trapped and helpless he can't concentrate on getting better," Kensi stated.

'Kens, he's got to stay at least another week to make sure the graphs are holding...not getting infected," Sam reminded, "...won't do any good to try to rush it...he could put himself back at square one if he's not careful..."

Callen felt his partners eyes sweep over him at the last sentiment and knew his partner was remembering Callen's own rough road to recovery following his shooting several years prior.

"I know...it's just so frustrating...it's hard seeing him like this..." Kensi replied.

Making a sudden decision, Callen said pointedly, "Look, go home...rest up; you've been with him nearly every night this week...I'll go sit with him tonight..."

"Callen...no...I need to..." Kensi stated to protest, but Sam stopped her with a hand to her shoulder.

"No Kens, Callen's right...you're worn out...I think you could both use a breather," Sam said, shooting Callen a knowing look he added, "I think it would be good for him to put things in perspective..."

Kensi looked up at Sam in confusion, following his line of sight towards his partner and she realized what he meant.

She nodded, "Yeah, I guess I need to step back...give both of us some space..."

**...ncis la...**

Callen paused outside of Deeks hospital room, readjusting his go bag on his shoulder to alleviate the pull to his shoulder from the extra weight, both of the contents of the bag and the memories it brought up.

He had been an agent, in various government organizations, for most of his adult life...took on bomb wielding terrorists, murderers and arms dealers without batting an eye; but the thought of sharing intimate details of his own struggles, his own self-doubts, left him terrified.

'This is for the team...for Deeks...' he thought. They needed him back...and Callen knew from his own experiences that Deeks was slowly falling away from them...sliding in a direction that most of the team couldn't understand...couldn't follow.

He shook his head, wondering what it said about the state his life that he could so easily relate to the seriously injured man on the other side of that hospital room door; knew exactly what was going through the detective's mind, how the man felt.

Pulling in and releasing a calming breath and squaring his shoulders, Callen pushed the door open. The agent's eyes quickly assessed the situation...wanting to know if he was entering friendly or hostile territory on this night. Though Callen could make out that Deeks was awake, the room was dimly lit by the light over the bed, the TV was off and the rolling cart that held the evening meal looked as though it had been shoved forcefully away from the bed as it was up against the far wall.

'So, hostile it is...' Callen thought with a roll of his brow.

The opening door didn't distract Deeks from his absent gaze out the window into the growing darkness of early evening, and Callen felt himself momentarily unnerved by the lassitude of the normally out-going man.

"Hey Deeks, how ya' doing..." Callen addressed the man with forced cheerfulness and was not surprised he didn't get a response.

Undeterred, Callen came into the room and dropped his go bag on a nearby chair, eyeing the man in the bed with a critical eye; noting the dark circles under his eyes that held a vacant, unnerving stare. Despite the blanket covering the man, he could also tell Deeks had lost weight.

He walked over and picked up the cover of the dinner tray, giving it a quick look...though hospital food was nothing to write home about, the detective none the less needed to eat to keep up his strength; so Callen pushed the tray closer to the bed.

"Hey, I know it's not exactly a gourmet meal, but ya' gotta eat..." Callen said conversationally.

Without turning towards his teammate, Deeks asked flatly, "why are you here...?"

"Why wouldn't I be here...?" Callen countered as he flipped on the light on the metal stand, causing Deeks to flinch and squint at the light suddenly flooding the dim room.

"What the hell..." Deeks sputtered, turning to eye Callen angrily.

Deciding to derail any tantrum sure to be coming his way, Callen cut the detective off with a nod towards the injured arm, "So what the doc have to say...?"

Giving the offending appendage a baleful look, Deeks ground out, "...infected...some of the tissue is necrotic...need another surgery to clean it out...what's the point, it's gonna be so damn weak...hell, half my arm is missing..."

Callen knew Deeks angry outbursts of late were fear, plain and simple, fear for the use of his arm...fear for his future...for his job...if his arm didn't heal properly he wouldn't be able to go back out on the street...hold his own in an altercation with a perp...Hold a gun...effectively ending his undercover career; and riding a desk was not something any of them could picture the detective doing.

But he had spoken with Hetty...and with the doctor in charge of Deeks care; and although the healing process was slow and at times painful...the doctors held out confidence that with time and therapy, the detective would regain full use of his arm.

But after several long and painful weeks, a man of Deeks demeanor, time and patience were in short supply...and pain and uncertainty led to fear, anger and depression.

"Doc thinks it will clear up soon...that you're still on track, that a few setbacks aren't unexpected..." Callen said.

"Save the damn pep talk..." Deeks ground out, looking down and forcing the arm to move, despite the obvious pain it caused, and hissing angrily, "a few setbacks... this arm is practically useless...I'm useless..."

'Okay, time for the big guns...' Callen thought as he turned to his go bag and reached in and pulled out a bound file that was nearly six inches thick and dropped it on the tray table.

"What's this...?" Deeks asked, eying the huge file warily.

"Some light reading..." Callen smirked, despite the uncomfortable pit that was growing in his gut.

Despite himself, Deeks reached up and flipped the file around so he could read the tab, his eyes rising in surprise to note Callen's name on the file...and a closer inspection revealed it to be a medical file...

Looking over at the agent, Callen's expression was dark and brooding as the mere sight of the file opened a flood gate of memories and emotions he would just as soon forget.

"You're not the first person to land yourself in the hospital...won't be the last...and it sucks big time...but you've got doctors who are doing everything they can for you...and a team that has your back..." Callen stated evenly.

Callen could clearly see that Deeks didn't know what to say so he decided to drive the point home and reached in the go bag and pulled out two more medical files, each as thick as the first; and dumped them on the table with a resounding thud.

"Nearly five months...two of them in ICU..." Callen stated as he pointed to the files, "and not once in all that time did my doctors...my team, give up on me; no matter how much of an ass I was...no matter how far I fell...no matter how many times I just wanted to give up..."

As Callen's words sunk in he looked away, ashamed at how he had acted, how he had treated his team...voice cracking he whispered hoarsely, "I'm...I'm sorry...I never...it's just been so hard...I'm..."

"...afraid...believe me man, I know..." Callen said as he rested a comforting hand on the detectives shoulder, his eyes growing distant as he remembered his own struggles after his shooting, "...I couldn't move, the pain was so...so intense...sometimes I felt like I couldn't even pull in a breath. It was almost three weeks before I could even sit up in the bed...and I was so weak I couldn't even lift a spoon to feed myself...and walking..." Callen just shook his head at the memories, before adding, "I never thought I'd walk out of the hospital, never thought I'd ever be able to go back to NCIS...or any job for that matter...the anger, the resentment...the fear...I'm right there with you..."

Deeks looked up and met his team leader's eyes, nodding slowly, "I'm afraid...what if it doesn't get better...what if...what if I can't be a cop anymore...?"

Giving Deeks shoulder a squeeze, Callen said, "You have to believe...believe in your doctors...believe in your team, don't shut us out...we will be with you every step of the way...we aren't giving up and neither should you."

Swallowing thickly and not trusting his voice, Deeks just nodded.

The room settled into a silence that was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable, but necessary for both men to process the powerful emotions laid bare over the last several minutes.

As Callen reached for the files Deeks reached out and stopped him, eying the SFA coyly, Deeks commented, "...my light reading..."

Raising a surprised eyebrow, Callen asked slowly, "...you really need to read them...," not at all liking the idea of Deeks reading the files but willing to let it happen if it helped the detective.

Seeing the discomfort in Callen's eyes, Deeks backed off with a shake of his head, "...nay man, too complicated for me...don't need to see what's in there...I can see what's really important right here in front of me..."

Callen nodded gratefully and quickly put the files back in his go bag, dropping it on the floor beside the chair so he could plot tiredly into it himself.

Deeks gave a tired sigh, not looking at his friend he confessed, "...some days it's so hard...I just don't see the end, man...I can't...can't promise I won't be an ass...but, just know, I appreciate everything that everyone's doing for me..."

"When you forget...we'll be here to remind you...always..." Callen said, adding with a smirk, "and no recovery from life threatening injury would be complete without the full measure of our very own 'mother hen'..."

"Hetty...?"

Shaking his head, eyes wide with exaggerated fearfulness, Callen intoned, "No...Sam..."

**...ncis la...**

**4 months later-**

Deeks came out of the PT office surprised to see Eric leaning against his car.

"Uh, hey Eric...what's up dude...where's Kensi...?" Deeks asked, as he looked up and down the street.

"In ops, I guess...Hetty has them all chained to their desks til they finish the AAR's for the last case..." Eric said with a laugh.

"Okay..." Deeks said.

"I volunteered to pick you up..." Eric supplied at seeing Deeks wary look, "I heard this was your last PT and that you are officially cleared to resume all your normal activities..."

"What is there...a Deeks up-date board hanging in the middle of the bull pen or something..." Deeks groused good-naturedly.

Eric shrugged, "no...Just Hetty..."

Deeks gave an amused snort and opened the passenger door, "well, thanks for the ride..."

They rode in silence for several moments before it occurred to the detective that they were not heading in the direction of his apartment...or ops...or the boatshed...it wasn't even the direction to Kensi's house...

"Uh, Eric, where are we going...?"

With a cocky grin he didn't usually associate with the tech, all he got in response to his inquiry was a short, "...you'll see..."

Deeks eyed the sand and surf warily as Eric pulled into the parking lot for the public beach.

Eric turned off the car and then turned towards the detective, his face and tone mildly pensive as he babbled nervously, "I know it's been a long time, and the last time I said the word surfing it didn't end to well...and with this being your last weekend before you report back to work...I just thought...but if you don't want to..."

Deeks smiled at the tech, "it's alright Eric...and it sounds like a great idea, but I don't have my board..."

Returning the smile, Eric jumped from the car, "not a problem...got them here in the trunk..."

The men stood staring at the surf for a few minutes, boards under their arms, before Eric finally asked, "you ready...?"

Giving a slow nod, Deeks slowly made his way into the water, hoping on his board and beginning to paddle out to the waves; Eric right behind him.

**...ncis la...**

In ops, five people stared at the screen...watching feed from the beach as two men paddled out to the wave line and expertly caught and rode the waves like they were born to them.

Small smiles and looks were exchanged as Kensi said quietly, "Welcome back partner...welcome back."

**...NCIS LA...**

a/n: so, help me out here...have I covered them all? I've got a lot of TV obsessions at the moment and can't always keep track of things...so, has our accident prone detective been in any major "explosions" in the newest season? If so, give the title so I can re-watch the epi and drudge up some more pain for our favorite detective...

a/n; of course, as with a majority of these tags (and any future ones)—it is extremely AU, contains TEAM Interaction and "ABSOLUTELY NONE" of that FUCKING _**horrific, abhorrent, tedious, repugnant, detestable, loathsome Densi shit!**_ (Only canon interactions between characters).


End file.
